Malfoy, Draco Malfoy
by Talipatra
Summary: Hermione is working in Russia with the ambassador and runs into none other than Draco Malfoy at a ball. What happens next is anyone's guess. M for language and very mild smut.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

I looked around the room, my heart pounding in my chest. Everything looked like it was going well so I should, theoretically, be able to relax. That was not happening, though. There was still so much that could go wrong. The Minister and his wife could slip on the stairs as they came down to join the rest of the crowd, the musicians could miss their cues, the hot food could get cold and the cold food could get hot. Just thinking about everything made my breathing quicken.

"Relax, Hermione," murmured Henry, my boss, as he slipped beside me. "Everything is going swimmingly."

I smiled at him but didn't relax. "My job isn't to relax, Henry," I reminded him. "My job is to ensure that everything is perfect and everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Well, you've failed at the enjoying part of it. You look absolutely miserable standing over here."

I sighed and closed my eyes, going to a calm place inside of me to try to relax. I took a couple of deep breaths and then opened my eyes. I felt slightly less tense than I had before.

Henry was laughing at me now. "You're very capable at your job, Hermione, never forget that. But you also need to enjoy being young."

"I'm 27, Henry," I reminded him. "Some would hardly call that young."

"I consider anything under 35 young," he said with a laugh. "Besides, you're not married, you don't have children, you can still be young."

I forced a smile. "True."

We turned to watch the party in front of us. Everyone really did seem as if they were having a wonderful time. The snow outside the tall windows reminded me of Hogwarts in a way and added to the general festiveness of the gathering.

Suddenly, the music signaling the entrance of the new Minister and his wife started. Henry smiled at me and stepped forward. I followed at a distance, as was my position, and we watched.

I'd put a non-slip spell on the marble stairs earlier but I was still relieved when they made it all the way down without a problem. The Minister smiled at the crowd but beamed at his wife. I felt a little pang in my chest as he lovingly slipped his hand onto her waist and started to twirl her around the dance floor. I missed Ron.

Before I had a chance to really dwell on that and start feeling sorry for myself, Henry turned to me and bowed, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he beamed up at me.

I laughed and took his hand, allowing him to lead me out onto the dance floor.

Henry was the best boss I could have hoped for. He was about my father's age and he treated me as though I were his daughter, something I greatly appreciated. He beamed down at me like a proud father as we twirled around the floor. I smiled and nodded at everyone who I made eye contact with. Being a diplomatic assistant was definitely something I could see continuing with. I really did enjoy the people aspect of it.

On one turn, I caught sight of a platinum blonde head towering above the rest. I frowned and searched the crowd on the next turn, hoping to find it again.

"Everything all right?" asked Henry with a bemused look on his face as the dance ended and I looked past him, trying to find the blonde head again.

"Fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"You probably know half the people here, Hermione."

I smiled. "True. I just meant someone I knew before the war. Someone from school."

"Well, by all means go find her."

I smiled again and curtsied before exiting the dance floor in the direction of the last place I'd seen the blonde.

I spotted him again, weaving through the crowds, nodding at people as he passed them. I frowned, frustrated that his back was to me and I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to shout his name across the crowded room; that would be incredibly inappropriate.

I rudely ignored the people who touched my arm in an attempt to talk to me as I struggled through the crowds. The huge bustling skirt was beautiful on and yet incredibly cumbersome when trying to chase someone through a crowd. I pulled my wand out and muttered a bustling spell, feeling the weight of my skirt shift slightly and at the same time free up my movement.

The blonde stepped out onto the balcony and I followed him. There were much fewer people out here due to the snow and cold temperatures. He spoke briefly to a man who then disappeared inside. I shivered as I stepped out onto the balcony through a different door. The blonde stood at the other end from me. He was holding something in his hands and all I could see was his profile. It was enough.

"Malfoy?"

His head shot up, startled. He stared at me in shock. His mouth opened and I swear he was forming the word Granger. "I'm sorry?" he said instead.

I started towards him. "Draco Malfoy."

He frowned, his face clearly showing confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. I'm James Zathur."

I stared at him. "No you're not. You're Draco Malfoy. I went to school with you for six years. You tormented me mercilessly. I'd know you anywhere."

He stiffened. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm not who you think I am. If you knew what was good for you you'd go back in to the party."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You _are_ him. I don't understand why you're pretending not to be. And who are you to tell me what's good for me or not?" I stepped forward again and he shook his head and turned.

"I'm sorry. You're mistaken." He walked away from me quickly. I frowned and started after him.

In spite of my skirt being bustled, it still slowed me down. He was able to move much more quickly in his tailored tuxedo. His long legs were carrying him very quickly away from me so I did the only thing I could think of to stop him. I pulled off a shoe and heaved it at him, neatly clipping him on the back of the head.

He stopped and turned, a stunned look on his face.

"What the…?" he stared at me. "What was that for?"

I put my hands on my hips. "You are Draco Malfoy and for whatever reason you won't admit it or that you know me."

He started towards me. "I told you, I'm James Zathur and I don't know you, now leave me alone, Granger." His face was dark and he looked angry.

I grinned triumphantly. "I never told you my name."

His jaw dropped as he realized his mistake. He swore under his breath, then grabbed my arm and started to drag me after him in the direction he'd been going when I threw my shoe at him. He stuck out his hand and muttered something, my shoe flying into his hand. He tucked it into his pocket and glared down at me.

"When will you ever learn to keep your nose in your own damn business Granger?" he growled as he pulled me along. "You almost ruined everything by calling me by name."

"Ruined what?" I demanded, trying to dig in my heels and stop. It was difficult since I only had one shoe and we were walking on marble.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking around almost frantically. Suddenly, a green burst of light flew past us. He swore and pulled me against him, apparating away.

I stumbled as he released me when we arrived wherever it was we were. I looked around as I tried to regain my bearings. "Where are we?"

"In a shit load of trouble," he grumbled, striding across the room to a small bed. We looked to be in a muggle hotel room, something incredibly fancy. I'd expect nothing less for Draco Malfoy.

He threw something at me and I caught it. It was a pair of brown trousers and a large cream colored sweater. I stared at it then looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Put them on," he sounded irritated. "We've only got a few minutes before they get here and we've got to clear out before then."

"Who's they?"

"Put them on," he ordered.

I scowled at him but turned my back to him. I waved my wand over myself, undoing the fastenings on the dress and slipping out of it carefully. I pulled on the pants and sweater and was practically swimming in them. Malfoy wordlessly handed me my other shoe and I slipped it on, waving my wand a few more times and making the pants and sweater fit me and shrinking my dress down so that it would fold up and fit in my still large pockets. I'd spent a fortune on it; I wasn't leaving it behind in some random hotel room.

I turned and studied Malfoy. He'd changed into black trousers and a blue sweater that made his eyes look blue. Funny, I'd always thought they were gray. He'd pulled on a big black overcoat and had switched from dress shoes to some that looked a bit more useful for traveling. He was stuffing a few things into a small bag. He must have put an expanding spell on it because while I watched, he clearly put more in there than would normally fit. I walked over and wordlessly handed him my dress. He gave me a look and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not leaving it."

He scowled and shoved it in with everything else. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go where?"

"London."

"Are we Flooing?"

He snorted. "No. they'll be watching the Floo Network. We have to do it the Muggle way."

I stared at him. "What do you know about Muggles?"

"More than you realize."

He started towards the door and then paused, looking back at me. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, but it's for your own safety. They saw you with me and they'll be after you. They probably think you're someone I care about."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I did manage to make it through quite a bit in the past without your help."

"Not this, Granger."

His tone of voice scared me a little. I sighed. "Do I at least get to know who we're running from? Or why?"

"Not now. For now, we need to move."

I nodded and followed him out the door. We were in a Muggle hotel for sure. There was a feeling of normalcy to it, no slight underlying vibe of magic that I had learned to recognize at strictly magical places. Our footsteps were muted by the thick carpet underfoot as we walked towards the lifts at the end of the hall. Malfoy pushed the down button and we waited for a silent moment before the golden doors slid open. We stepped in and he pushed the button for the first floor. I stepped a little closer to him out of habit. I had a recently developed an irrational hatred of small enclosed spaces since the war. It didn't make sense, it was just a late development of all the stresses I'd gone through in seven years. He looked down at me curiously and I flushed, stepping away. Normally it was Ron or Harry or Henry, sometimes Ginny if she could get out of the house. Really, I just had begun to avoid lifts completely.

We rode in silence and when we reached the first floor, Malfoy pulled me out through the huge double doors and into the now blizzard like weather. I shivered as a cold blast of air hit me, sending goose bumps up and down my body. I reached for my wand but Malfoy put his hand on my arm.

"No magic until we're safe."

"None?" I asked with surprise.

"None." He shrugged out of his overcoat and draped it around my shoulders. "If anyone asks, I'm James Zathur and you're now Milly Zathur. We're on our honeymoon."

"Milly?"

"What name would you prefer?"

I shrugged. "Probably something that doesn't remind me of Slytherin."

He rolled his eyes. "Lavender?"

I punched him on the arm lightly. "Or my boyfriend's exes."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're still with Weasel then? Not married I see."

"I'll be Emma." I faced away from him. I was not going to discuss Ron with Draco Malfoy.

"Right. Emma and James. Simple enough."

I nodded and stared straight ahead. The mention of Ron started the hole in my chest to aching. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered again. My hair was still pinned up and my neck was freezing. Malfoy reached over wordlessly and placed a large warm hand on the back of my neck. I sighed softly and stepped closer to him.

"Why are we standing here?"

"We're going to catch a cab."

I nodded and shivered again. "Where are we going?"

"London."

"In a cab?"

He gave me a look and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm hoping to get to the train station. They won't look for us there."

"Why not?"

"Would you look for us there?"

"Depends on why I was looking for you in the first place."

"They won't think to check there first. They'll check the Floo, then they'll try to track apparating wizards. By the time they realize we've gone Muggle, we'll be on our way. We'll have to change modes in Germany I'm sure, but as long as we stay at least one step ahead, we should be fine."

I was completely confused but before I had a chance to ask any more questions, he was ushering me into a cab. He gave the driver instructions for the train station in flawless Russian. I raised my eyebrows at him but he didn't see it in the darkness of the cab.

A terrifying 20 minutes later, we arrived at the train station. Malfoy strode purposefully to the ticket counter and I started for the lone shop in the place. They were selling coats so I quickly bought one for myself along with scarves and hats for both of us and a pair of gloves and shoes and socks for myself. With no idea what size glove Malfoy would need, I opted to let him be. Luckily I'd managed to keep my purse with me in the mad dash away from the Winter Palace. I paid and took my purchases over to the bench where Malfoy was now sitting. He raised an eyebrow at me as I settled beside him. I dug into the bag and pulled out the socks and shoes, slipping out of my heels and into them with a grateful sigh. He shook his head as I handed him his coat and pulled on my new one. I made a face at him as I handed him the scarf and gloves.

"Red, Granger? Trying to turn me Gryffindor?"

"Red is a color that will suit you very well, Malfoy. And aren't we pretending to be normal? Call me Emma."

He scowled at me and wrapped the red scarf around his neck while I wrapped the blue one around my head. My hair was still pretty, so I didn't really want to mess it up with the hat. Vanity, thy name is Hermione…Emma. I scrunched down in my seat.

"So where are we headed James?"

He grinned at my use of his cover name. "Well, either Italy, France, Poland, or someplace east of here in Russia." He held up a handful of tickets. "To throw them off when they finally catch up to us."

"Won't they know we'll be heading towards London?"

"But by which route?" he tapped the tickets and grinned at me. "I also got on the phone and bought plane tickets."

I shook my head. "I still think apparating would have been quicker."

"Maybe, but not safer."

This made no sense to me but Malfoy wasn't in a mood to discuss anything. It also made no sense to me why I was going along with all of this. I should be trying to get the hell away from him but something in his tone of voice made me believe him. Someone was after him and would come for me now that he'd been seen with me.

We boarded the train and took a small compartment that was empty. Malfoy stretched across one bench seat, leaving me the other, and promptly fell asleep. I fought it for as long as I could but gradually, the rocking got to me, too, and I drifted off to dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer

"Emma."

I frowned. Who was shaking me and why was he calling me Emma?

"Emma, wake up. We've got to change trains now."

Seriously, who the hell was Emma? I opened my eyes, ready to tell off whoever was shaking me awake when my eyes locked onto a pair of serious gray-blue eyes. I blinked and it all came flooding back. Draco Malfoy had dragged me into some kind of bizarre cross-globe flight. I sat up and yawned.

"Where are we?"

"Berlin. We have to change trains now."

I nodded and stood up, grimacing. I was stiff and sore from sleeping on the wooden bench. I was amazed I'd slept deeply enough to necessitate shaking me awake.

Draco, damn him, looked as though he'd had a full night's sleep on a feather bed. I scowled at him as we departed the train and made our way across the station. He walked quickly and I had to trot to keep up. My stomach growled loudly as we passed a food vendor. Malfoy stopped abruptly and I ran into his back. I looked up at him annoyed.

"Get us something to eat," he muttered, shoving a couple of Euros at me. "Enough for a couple of meals."

I nodded and headed towards the vendor. I smiled at the woman and bought some bread and cheese and sausages along with a couple of bottles of water. She wrapped it all up in a large parcel for me, adding in two sweet buns for free with a wide toothless grin. I smiled back and headed off to find Malfoy.

It was easy to spot his platinum blonde hair above the crowds. He was making his way towards me with a bag in one hand and tickets in the other. He linked his arm in mine and we strolled towards a small area that was a little less crowded.

I sat on a window seat and he sat next to me, holding up his bag. "Disguises."

"Like glasses with rubber noses?" I asked, curious what exactly he could find in a train station.

He grinned, the first time since last night. "No. They might put out a bulletin to authorities along the line. I'm too distinctive with this hair and your hair is fairly distinctive as I recall."

My hands went instinctively to my head. "What's wrong with my hair?" I demanded

"It's out of control."

"It is not," I said defensively. "I've learned how to take care of it quite well, thank you."

He sighed. "Well, the easiest thing we can do is to dye our hair."

I stared at him in horror. I loved the color of my hair. It was a rich chestnut that witches and Muggles alike would kill for.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not terribly fond of the idea either, Emma, but it's the simplest way to change our appearances."

I scowled at the floor. He had a point. "Alright, when and where?"

"We've got a four hour wait until our train leaves. I know of a hostel near here where we can do it."

I nodded. "What colors did you get us?"

"Red for you, black for me."

"Red?"

He shook his head and stood up, pulling on the stocking cap and offering me his hand. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"No."

He grinned in spite of himself and we strolled out of the station like a honeymooning couple out to see the sights. He clasped my hand in his, lacing his fingers through mine. It was strange how well they fit together.

"We need to get you a ring," he said absentmindedly as we stopped in front of a small store and pretended to look interested in the display. I didn't get why we were going through this pretense but Malfoy was in charge here, as irritating as that was.

"Why do I need a ring?"

"You're supposed to be a newlywed."

"Then you need a ring, too."

He sighed. "You're right." He checked his wrist and I was surprised to see he wore a Muggle wristwatch. "We need to get our hair dyed first, then we'll focus on the rings."

I nodded and we started towards the street again. It didn't take long to get to the hostel and I was relieved to see it was somewhat decent looking. I'd heard horror stories and of course had seen the Muggle film. Introducing Ron to Muggle cinema had almost become a regret as he insisted on seeing nearly every film released. Living in London, there were a lot of films released on a monthly basis.

I leaned against Malfoy, playing the part of doting newlywed by gazing up at him adoringly while he pulled out his wallet and paid for a room with a private bath. The receptionist winked at us as we disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as we were out of sight of her, I moved away from him, letting him lead the way up the stairs. They were narrow and somewhat dark, but I actually preferred them to a lift and appreciated the fact that Malfoy seemed to recognize this.

Our room was small with a double bed shoved into one corner with a narrow window over the head of it. There was a small dresser at the foot of it and a few pegs on the wall between the door to the room and a second door which I could only assume was the bathroom. I poked my head in and sighed. It was absolutely tiny. I wasn't sure how exactly we'd be able to color our hair in here.

"Do you need to use it?" ask Malfoy as he dropped his bags and coat onto the bed.

I nodded. "You?"

"Ladies first." He yawned and took my bag of food from me. "I'll start spreading out food while you tend to yourself."

I nodded and shrugged out of my coat, dropping it on the bed next to him. I stepped into the bathroom, stepping into the small shower stall in order to close the door behind me. I quickly relieved myself and washed up, stepping out and into the room to eat. My stomach was growling loudly, making Malfoy smile again when I sat down next to him.

"Shut it, I haven't eaten in days."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, not a proper meal anyhow. I was in charge of the entire ball last night. It's been an incredibly hectic time these past few days and I haven't slept or eaten much."

"That can't be healthy."

I shrugged and took a bite of the bread he'd cut with a knife he'd produced from his bag.

"How does Weasel feel about you being out here?" he asked curiously.

"His name is Ron Weasley," I said testily, "and I'm not discussing my relationship with you."

He shrugged and took a bite of cheese. We ate in silence for a few minutes, drinking our water.

He finally sighed and leaned over, reaching for the bag with the hair dye in it. His sweater rode up, exposing a stretch of pale skin with a blonde strip of hair going from his navel down to disappear into his pants. I tore my eyes away and busied myself with cleaning up the food wrappings. I wrapped up the leftovers and tucked them back into the plastic bag before handing them to Malfoy to put into his bottomless bag. He tossed me a cardboard box with a picture of a laughing woman with vibrant red hair on the front. I raised my eyebrows at it.

"Auburn Flash?"

He grinned. "Red for Gryffindor."

I rolled my eyes and opened it, tipping it into my hand to read the instructions. I studied it for a second before nodding. "This has to sit for 20 minutes."

He nodded. "We both will. I think it'll be easier if we take turns."

I nodded back and stood up. "Do you want to go first, James?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Then we can do yours and you can sit while I run get rings."

I nodded. "I would suggest taking your sweater off so that you won't get dye all over it when you remove it to rinse later."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "You just want to see me half naked, don't you Emma?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hardly."

He chuckled and pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it onto the bed next to me. I stood up and grabbed his box from him, opening and mixing the dye and developer, handing it to him to shake while I pulled on the gloves.

"You have very nice hair," I commented as I started to muss it slightly so I could get to all of it.

"Thank you."

I took the bottle of hair dye from him and started to carefully work it into his hair. It really was beautiful hair, I almost hated to cover it up with the deep black. I worked quickly and quietly, massaging his hair and scalp with my fingers in an effort to get the dye in thoroughly.

I stepped back to survey my work and nodded confidently. "Looks good."

He had a strange look on his face. "Thanks. Want me to go ahead and get yours going?"

I nodded. "Might as well. It'll probably take twenty minutes. You got two boxes for me, right?"

He chuckled and nodded. I hesitated for a moment before pulling the sweater off and dropped it on the bed next to his. I was wearing a strapless bra and felt incredibly exposed. No one but Ron had seen me like this in probably 20 years at least. He didn't say anything about the red flush that covered my face, neck, and upper chest. We both put our hands up and began pulling the pins out of my hair, letting the long curls fall around my shoulders. It took a while before everything was out and then he began carefully adding the dye.

I was eye level with his chest and stomach, my gaze fixed on his navel against my will. It was an ordinary belly button by any standards, but something about it held my attention. I watched as the muscles of his stomach stretched and relaxed as he leaned over me, moving around me to get all of my hair. Before long he'd used up the first bottle and we were on to the second. I sincerely hoped that two was enough.

"Your bra will be ruined," he said suddenly. "Your hair is touching it."

"Oh." I chewed on my lower lip for a moment. "Bring me a towel?"

He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, holding his hands up like doctors on television shows. He returned a moment later with a towel in his teeth. I giggled softly and took it from him, securing it under my arms before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra. It wasn't that I cared about the bra, I just didn't want the dye to ruin his beautiful sweater. I pulled the bra off and draped it beside me, not looking at him. I was sure I was redder now than I had been before. I really hadn't been seen like this by anyone but Ron for over 20 years now.

A few minutes later, he was done, piling my hair up on my head and holding it while I carefully put a shower cap over it. He nodded and checked his watch as he carefully pulled off his plastic gloves.

"Perfect timing. I'll just pop into the shower now." He disappeared into the bathroom and I sighed, relaxing slightly as I heard the sound of the shower come on.

I stood up and carefully gathered up our trash, throwing away the empty bottles of dye, the wrappers from the food and the boxes the dyes had come in.

After a few minutes, the shower kicked off and I could hear rustling in the bathroom as, presumably, Malfoy dried off and pulled his pants back on. I made sure I was completely covered when I heard him opening the door.

He stepped out and for a brief moment he looked like Harry. His hair was now jet black and was messy from his shower. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well?"

"Smashing."

He chuckled and checked his watch. "A few more minutes and it'll be your turn."

I nodded and shifted on the bed, picking up his sweater and holding it out. He took it and pulled it over his head, running his fingers through his hair afterwards. He settled on the bed next to me and pulled his shoes and socks back on, then grabbed his coat.

"Want anything while I'm out?"

"Surprise me," I said automatically.

He grinned and shrugged into his coat. "Surprise you?"

I flushed. "You don't have to. I don't know why I said that."

He nodded and checked his watch. "Five minutes and then rinse."

I nodded back and he disappeared out the door. I sat for the five minutes, staring into space, wondering how I got here. I was desperate to talk to Ginny, but obviously that was going to be out of the question. I sighed and pulled off the pants, draping them over the toilet as I started the water in the shower.

One thing I absolutely hated was stepping into a wet shower. Ron had always let me go first, knowing how a wet shower made my skin crawl. I shook myself slightly before pulling off the shower cap and stepping into the tiny shower stall.

The water ran red for a while, looking for all the world like I'd slaughtered some large animal in the tiny stall. Finally there wasn't nearly as much red going down the drain and before long, it stopped completely. I sighed with relief, having long ago run out of hot water. I stepped out and toweled off, before wrapping the towel around my hair. I pulled on my underwear and then the pants that were Malfoy's.

It felt strange wearing a pair of men's pants, even if they did fit me now. I opened the door and froze. Malfoy was standing in the room, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He froze when he saw me.

"Emma."

I flushed. "James."

"Looks nice."

"Thanks." I crossed the room quickly and grabbed the sweater, wondering why the hell I hadn't taken it into the bathroom with me. I pulled it on and grabbed some of the bobby pins that had been holding my hair earlier and headed back to the bathroom. I worked quickly, efficiently pinning my hair back up and out of my face. I'd have to let it down once we were back on the train so it could dry without making me sick. Once I was pinned up, I returned to the bedroom.

Malfoy had straightened up everything else and was holding out a box. My ring. I took it without emotion, opening the box and slipping the simple gold band onto my left hand. He was wearing one, too.

We wordlessly started for the door as I pulled my coat on and Malfoy slung his bag over his head. I scanned the room quickly out of habit, confident that we hadn't missed anything as we headed downstairs.

We could hear loud angry voices shouting in German at the receptionist as we neared the bottom floor. Malfoy held out his arm, stopping me short and placing a finger to his lips. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I listened intently. I couldn't make out everything they were saying, but obviously they were looking for us. A tall blonde man and a short brunette woman. I felt waves of panic churning in my stomach.

Malfoy looked down at me expectantly. "Ready to try our disguises?"

I swallowed hard. I wasn't ready but we didn't really have a choice. He stepped down a step to level us a little and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me soundly as he pushed open the door, making it so we almost fell through it.

I was so startled by the kiss that I couldn't be nervous about walking past the authorities. I had the presence of mind to wrap my arms around his neck and laugh with him as we stumbled past the desk and out into the cold sunshine. Malfoy paused outside, pulling me against him fully and kissing me deeply. I hesitated at first, thinking of Ron, before kissing him back as though my life depended on it. Ironically, it did. The Germans were watching us.

Malfoy's hands slid down to my waist and into the coat as he started to walk me backwards slowly away from the hostel. I had no idea if newlyweds were actually this affectionate in public, but he wasn't really giving me a chance to question it.

He released me and smiled down at me, looking, even to me, like a man in love. I smiled back automatically at him and he stepped to the side of me, his arm slipping around my waist as we walked back towards the train station.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I wasn't honestly sure if it was from the heat and passion from a fake kiss or from the anxiety of being so near people who potentially wanted us dead. We climbed aboard and Malfoy pulled us to a small sleeper compartment with a bench seat that folded out into a bed. We'd be on the train for nearly nine hours this time, all the way to Paris.

I settled on the bench and looked up at him curiously as he put our coats and scarves on the tiny overhead shelf. He settled next to me and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

"Is everything ok?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "I think so. They're looking for who we used to look like. Apparently they know we aren't really friends so the friendlier we behave, the less attention we'll get as possible suspects."

"James, who are they? Why do they want you? What is going on?"

He ran his fingers through his hair again, a very Harry move. "Not here and not now."

"Why not?"

He eyed me for a moment. "Well, for one, I'm exhausted. For another, they're going to be checking our tickets in a bit and I don't want anyone to over hear what I have to say. And finally, I'm not sure how much I can honestly tell you. I'll have to sort that all out in my head first. Fair enough?"

"But you will tell me?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't think you'd let me get a moment's rest if I didn't."

"Glad you've finally figured that out."


	3. Chapter 3: Disguises in Place

I looked out the window as the train picked up speed out of the station. Malfoy yawned and stretched, turning sideways on the bench.

"We should try to get some sleep while we can."

"What, together?" I asked with surprise.

He shrugged. "I don't bite. Unless asked to."

My face flared up and I scowled at him. He rolled his eyes and patted the bench next to him. "I promise to behave. Lay down. We're supposed to be newlyweds, remember?"

I sighed and stretched out beside him. It took a moment to situate ourselves. It was strange to be spooning with Draco Malfoy on a train bed. If I closed my eyes, I could almost pretend I was home in the cozy flat in London, stretched out on the couch with Ron while he watched Muggle sports, another fascination of his.

"So what do you want to know first?"

I was quiet. "Why were you in Russia?"

"I was on assignment. Why were you in Russia?"

"That's not a proper answer."

"It's all I can give you."

I sighed. "I work for the British ambassador, Henry Giles."

"How long have you been there?"

"Six months. Who do you work for?"

"The Ministry."

"Which one?"

He chuckled softly. "Can't tell you that." His arm draped across my side comfortably. This bed was barely as wide as a single so we were extremely close to one another. His arm acted as a sort of safety harness, keeping us from rocking off onto the floor.

"How long have you had your mysterious job?"

"Nine years."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'd heard you were just a playboy who traveled the world with gorgeous models on your arm."

He chuckled again. "Excellent cover. If you blow it, I'll have to modify your memory you know."

"I know. I prefer that, actually. I Muggle cinema they say 'I'd tell you…"

"'But I'd have to kill you.' I know."

He was surprising.

"Who are they?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure if I can tell you that, so I won't."

I frowned. "What else can you tell me?"

He chuckled softly. "Not much, I'm afraid."

We lay in silence while the train rocked us. I was feeling drowsy again and closed my eyes.

"I'm still single. Never married. I'd need a wife who was capable of handling long absences and raising children virtually on her own and I've not found that. Plus, I'm not sure I'd want to put that on anyone, especially not someone I love."

I was amazed to hear a softer, more romantic side of Malfoy.

"What about you?"

I chewed on my lower lip. "I'm with Ron."

"And? Is he alright with you being in Russia for an indeterminate length of time?"

I shifted slightly. "I'm not comfortable discussing that with you."

He was silent. "What about the others?"

"Harry?"

"Sure."

"Why do you care? You could probably look it up in the papers. He's hardly ever out of them."

"It's more interesting to hear it from you."

I sighed softly. "He and Ginny are married. Have been for 8 years. They have two children and another on the way. They're disgustingly happy and I couldn't be happier for them."

He chuckled softly. "Jealous?"

"A little," I admitted softly.

"You're not happy with Ron?"

That was the first time I'd ever heard Malfoy call any of us by our first name. It was too much. I pushed away from him and sat up, not looking at him. "I think that's enough for now."

"I'm sorry." He sat up beside me. I avoided his gaze, though I could tell he was trying to catch my eye. I didn't want him to see the tears that had sprung up. Suddenly, his arms were around me and he was pulling me close to his chest. I held myself stiffly for a moment before relaxing against him and letting him hold me.

I missed being held by a man, feeling the weight of him on me and the firmness of him against me. I was crying in earnest now and he rubbed my back awkwardly before shifting and pulling so we were stretched out on the bed again, my face against his chest.

"Was he mean to you?"

I was so tired of avoiding questions, dancing around the answers and ducking the truth. Keeping this private was a real workout and I was exhausted. I opened my mouth to say something when there was a pounding on our door. I stiffened and Malfoy sat up. He carefully rolled over me and stood up in the tiny floor space, opening the door.

"Tickets?"

Malfoy rummaged through his bag and produced them, smiling at the conductor. The conductor checked them, then looked at me. I flushed and wiped at my face.

"You alright ma'am?" he asked, casting a suspicious look at Malfoy.

"Perfect," I responded. "I'm simply exhausted. We were married two days ago and I haven't hardly slept since."

His face split into a grin and he nodded looking up at Malfoy with newfound respect. I groaned internally at the ideas I'd just given him.

"Well, I'll make a note not to bother you then." He winked at Malfoy as he exited, pulling the door shut behind him.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I can't believe I told him that."

Malfoy was snickering as he sat beside me. "You realize that now we'll have to…perform…should they come back around?"

I stared at him in shock. "We most certainly do not!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "So not physically, but we'll have to give the pretense."

I scowled at him. "I don't see why that will be necessary."

"They're Germans. They're nosy. Well, at least this one. He'll be listening, I can assure you. Maybe even looking in."

I grimaced. "How can you tell?"

"Years of observing people. I can read him like a book. He was much too excited about newlyweds to let it pass."

I was silent. He stood up then and rummaged around in his bag again before pulling something out and holding it out to me. I frowned and took it.

"What's this?"

"A book. I would think you would recognize that."

I rolled my eyes. "I know _what _it is, I just don't understand why it's here."

"You told me to get you a surprise. Surprise."

I stared up at him, then down at the book in my hands. It was a collection of Grimm's Fairy Tales, published in English amazingly enough. I felt a lump in my throat and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I said softly.

He nodded and pulled another book out, stretching out on the bed behind me to read.

"I thought you said we should sleep."

"Thanks to your little comment, we need to be awake to perform whenever our friendly conductor returns."

I nodded and sat awkwardly for a moment before wriggling my butt in between his side and the wall and draping my legs over his body to read. He looked at me with surprise and I shrugged.

"From this position, I can quickly straddle you."

His jaw dropped and then he burst out laughing. I'd never really heard Draco Malfoy laugh a true gut shaking laugh before.

"To help with this, would you get the blanket out of my bag? It's black."

I nodded and carefully pushed myself up off the bed and pulled his bag down, setting it on the tiny table and rummaging through it. I quickly found the black fleece blanket and shook it out. I put the bag back up, resumed my position, and draped the blanket over us. Malfoy handed me my book and smiled at me as I started to read.

After a few minutes he toed his shoes off, letting them fall to the floor with a loud thump. I did the same with mine and wiggled my toes appreciatively. I loved being barefoot and hadn't been able to do so consistently for what felt like ages.

I was partway through Rapunzel when Malfoy tensed. I looked at him and he grabbed my book away from me, tossing it and his onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down beside him, shifting so he was over me.

"Take off your pants," he muttered, reaching down and undoing his own with one hand.

I fumbled with the buttons and zipper. They were on the wrong side so it took me a second longer than it would have normally but I managed to get them undone and lifted my hips to push them off. This put certain parts of my anatomy dangerously close to certain parts of his. Thankfully, we both kept on our underwear.

Malfoy pulled off his sweater and then helped me out of mine, dropping them on the floor with our pants and twitched the blanket so that we were both covered and held himself over me almost in a position to do push-ups. Suddenly that's exactly what he was doing. I started to giggle and he grinned down at me.

"He's right outside. I think the appropriate noises would involve calling my name."

I nodded and put my hands on his shoulders lightly. "Oh James," I said, dissolving into laughter again.

He gave me a look and I tried to sober up but the whole situation was so absurd. Draco Malfoy was in his underwear doing push-ups over me. I couldn't stop laughing. Part of it could be the nerves, though.

He grunted in frustration and rested himself on his elbows, our bodies fully touching now. I instinctively wrapped one leg around him, flushing slightly as I did so. He tilted his head and breathed lightly on my neck. "If I have to seduce you to get you to play along, I will. I have no qualms about using sex to save my life. Or yours."

My breath caught in my throat and I nodded mutely.

"Just remember. I'm James, not Draco."

"And I'm Emma, not Hermione," I managed.

He nodded and lightly kissed the hollow below my ear. I groaned softly and he smiled against my skin.

"Louder, Emma, he's listening."

His tongue flicked out and then his teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin as he worked his way from my ear down my neck. I groaned again, but didn't hold anything back this time and he grinned, chuckling softly.

"How can you tell he's listening?" I whispered back, struggling not to lose my focus.

"I slipped a little device on him that pings to my watch. It turns my watch red whenever he's within 25 feet of our door."

I glanced over automatically and saw the face of his watch was indeed red. He took that opportunity to kiss the exposed portion of my neck. I sucked in my breath and he shook his head.

"Noises, Emma. We need noises."

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at faking it."

"You're a woman. Of course you're good at faking it."

I laughed and he kissed my mouth this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He twisted us lightly so we were on our sides, the leg that I'd thrown over him on top. He kept kissing me and I kept kissing him back. Suddenly, one of his hands was between my legs. I stiffened and pulled back, looking at him startled.

"Noises. If you can't fake them, I'll make them real."

Before I really could process this and respond he slipped his fingers under the edge of my panties and started to fondle me.

I groaned loudly and he smiled, lowering his head to kiss my neck again. This so wasn't fair, why didn't he have to make noises? Why were women always the vocal ones?

He toyed with me for a moment before sliding a finger inside of me. I gasped and just barely managed to say the right name as I arched against him. He smiled and kept doing what he was doing, nearly causing my undoing. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing, on the rocking of the train, and of the sound of the wheels while remembering to keep shouting "James!" and small directions in an orgasmic tone of voice. It wasn't too long before Malfoy's fingers and lips made it a reality. I groaned loudly and went limp on the bed. Malfoy removed his hand and pulled me close to his chest, turning so he was flat on his back and I was on my side, cuddled close to him with my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted. He pressed his lips to the top of my head and we slowly let the rocking of the train lull us to sleep. Before I was asleep, I noticed the red glow of Malfoy's watch fade to the normal gold.

I woke up later to Malfoy shaking me slightly. I looked up bleary eyed. "Again?"

He shook his head. "Worse. They've found us."

"How can you be sure?" I sat up, anxiously grabbing for the clothes he was holding out to me.

He pulled his pants on. "It's a sixth sense I've developed. I can sense other wizards and the train was just boarded by three new wizards. We haven't stopped since leaving Berlin."

"Aren't we due to stop soon?"

"Yes, but not soon enough. They're making their way towards us."

My heart was pounding. "What do we do?"

He tossed me my coat and scarf and stuffed the books and blanket back into the bag, then pulled on his own coat and scarf. He yanked the hat on and tossed me mine. I pulled it on quickly and stood up expectantly.

"We jump."

I stared at him. "Jump from a moving train?"

"Yes."

"Are you daft?"

"No. Come on." He stepped towards the door and pulled it open, glancing out quickly. I looked behind to make sure we hadn't left anything behind before he pulled me behind him and down the narrow corridor. It was dark outside so I couldn't see how fast we were moving but from the way the train was rocking under our feet, I would estimate the speed to be "top."

He pulled me along quickly towards the back of the train until we were at the end. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate when Malfoy stopped and forced a door open. I gripped his hand tightly, terrified as I could now see the dark blur of ground moving quickly below us.

"You go first," he shouted over the sound of the train and the wind.

"Why me?" I shouted back.

"Because if I go first you'll chicken out."

He had a point. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Remember, jump and roll. Maybe go at it in a bit of a run."

I nodded and stepped back. My heart was pounding practically out of my chest and I felt terrified tears pricking the backs of my eyes. I took a couple of deep breaths before I ran towards the door and launched myself out into the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4: Dredging up the Past

I rolled when I hit the ground, wincing as I hit a few rocks. Luckily I didn't hit any trees and my head remained untouched. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could and started to chase the train when I saw first a small black object fly out and then a few seconds later a larger one. The smaller one was the bag, which I picked up and slung over my shoulder. The second was Malfoy. I hurried over to him, dropping to my knees beside him as he came to a stop. His face was pinched in the falling darkness.

"James?" I asked frantically. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, pulling himself up and wincing slightly as he reached for the bag.

"Your arm is hurt," I countered, reaching for it.

He looked down at me and frowned. "Your face is bleeding."

I reached up and touched my cheek, startled to find it wet with blood. "It's just a scratch," I muttered. "Your arm could be something more serious."

"It'll wait until we get to London." He took the bag from me and carefully slung it over his shoulder and across his chest and started walking along the tracks. "We're about an hours' walk outside of Mannheim. We can get a car there."

"A car? You mean to drive the rest of the way?"

"At least to Paris," he responded. I hurried to catch up with him, shivering slightly as the cold air hit my still damp head. I hadn't taken it down to let it dry and the thickness was still wet. I sneezed and lost my balance, stumbling into Malfoy.

"Bless you," he said absentmindedly, steadying me with his good arm. I took it and we continued on.

"How do you think they found us?" I asked quietly.

"The tracker I put on the conductor probably. I hoped it was a small enough use that they wouldn't notice it."

"How exactly is apparating dangerous for us? We could be in London in a snap."

He sighed. "Have you apparated long distances?"

"No," I admitted. "Mostly between home and work, at most a hundred kilometers."

"It's very difficult over great distances like you're suggesting. Plus, some countries have apparating barriers around them that would knock you out and send you who knows where. Its safest to Floo or travel the Muggle way."

I sighed and nodded. There seemed to be a world of information that Malfoy knew and I didn't. We walked in silence the rest of the way into Mannheim. Night had completely fallen by the time we got into the city limits and with it, a more intense cold. I shivered more, thinking of both warm flats I could have been in if not for this little jaunt, the one in London curled up on the couch with Ron watching the telly and the one in St. Petersburg curled up in bed with a book. Both were insanely appealing at the moment.

Malfoy seemed to know exactly where he was going and walked purposefully through the outskirts of the city. I looked around curiously as we passed some newer looking buildings with windows glowing warm yellow light out onto the cold grey of the street below. I felt very much like the Little Match Girl, shivering and desperate to get into the heat and happiness. Malfoy reached out his good arm and wrapped it around me.

"Where's your hat?"

I reached a hand up and touched my head. "No wonder I'm so cold. I must have lost it when we jumped."

He wordlessly pulled his off and handed it to me. I gratefully pulled it on. "Thanks."

He nodded and paused at the corner, looking up and down the street. He pulled me down to a little covered bench and we sat. I realized we were at a bus stop. I sighed with relief that we weren't going to try to walk all the way into city center.

"How do you know where everything is?" I asked curiously.

"I spent some time here a few years ago."

I wanted to ask more but didn't. Malfoy seemed tense and I wasn't sure if it was the arm, the fact that we were very nearly caught, or the fact that I kept asking questions. I snuggled closer to him for warmth and he automatically wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I resisted the urge to crawl into his lap and inside his coat.

We had to wait about twenty minutes before the bus finally arrived. We must have looked awful because the driver started when he saw us. Malfoy had dirt smudged on his face and he was holding one arm close to his stomach. His coat had dirt and leaves and twigs stuck to it. I started trying to brush them off as we settled into a small seat.

"I'm fine, Emma," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you are but if we're to rent a car and not raise suspicions, we need to look presentable."

I started to brush myself off, glancing up apologetically at the driver. He looked away, apparently embarrassed to be caught looking at us. At least I hoped it was embarrassment. I crowded closer to Malfoy and turned into him, again slipping into the role of newlywed.

"I think he's watching us."

"He is," murmured Malfoy, his lips against my ear.

I giggled as though he'd said something else. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. We'll get off in two more stops and catch the next bus."

I slid my hand up his thigh, stopping just short of the top and squeezed it playfully. "Do you think he recognizes you from when you were here before?"

"Hardly. I never rode the bus."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his jaw before sitting back in my seat, my head on his shoulder. Two stops later, we disembarked and Malfoy pulled me against him in a kiss as the driver drove on.

It scared me a little how comfortable I was getting with Malfoy, how easy it was to kiss him and be affectionate with him. I pulled away from him, slightly disturbed at the realization. We stood apart while we waited for the next bus. Luckily it wasn't long and we rode the rest of the time in silence all the way into the city center.

Here, there was a lot more going on. There were people and cars everywhere, bustling around and talking loudly. There were a few restaurants open, the smells wafting out and reminding me of how hungry I was. We hadn't eaten in about 10 hours and in that time we'd jumped from a train and walked a couple of miles.

Malfoy ignored all the people and food aromas and strode purposefully to a small rental car place. I stepped in with him, sighing softly as the warmth enveloped me. I settled into a small plastic chair while Malfoy stepped up to the counter. I listened while he spoke to the man behind the counter, efficiently ordering and paying for a small car to be dropped off at a sister renal place in Paris later tonight. He returned to me a moment later with the keys and smiled.

"They're bringing it around."

I nodded and stood up. "How many languages do you know?" I asked curiously as we stepped outside.

He chuckled. "Several. I've a gifted tongue."

My step faltered and I looked down to hide the grin that spread across my face.

We climbed into the tiny car, me behind the wheel. Apparently Malfoy's arm was hurting him more than he wanted to admit if he was willing to let me drive.

"Can we stop somewhere to get food and get your arm looked at?" I asked as I carefully maneuvered around the people and other cars following signs pointing west.

"No. My arm can wait and we've got food. Only reason we'll be stopping is fuel."

I sighed and kept driving. "Well, then read the map to me. I've never driven in Germany before and I have no idea where I'm going."

He dutifully pulled out the map and studied it for a minute. He gave me directions out of the city, then we sat back as we got on the highway to drive 300 km straight for a while. It was a toll road, but the car was equipped with a special tag so we didn't have to slow down.

After an hour, my eyelids were dropping. It was nearly 10 at night and I was still on Russian time, where it was midnight. I yawned and shook myself slightly.

"Talk to me," I ordered. Malfoy jumped and I grinned, realizing he'd been dozing.

"About what?"

"Have you ever been close to getting married?"

"Yes. Astoria Greengrass."

"What happened?"

"She decided she didn't like how much I traveled. I wasn't willing to give up my job and she wasn't understanding. I think she only wanted to marry me because I'm a pureblood."

I stiffened slightly. "Was that why you wanted to marry her?"

"No. I realized the stupidity in the whole pureblood nonsense in school. I wanted to marry her because I loved her."

Draco Malfoy loving a woman. Interesting. "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. She married Blaise Zabini and started popping out babies almost instantly. I hear they're disgustingly happy."

I smiled at the use of my description. "Do you think you'll ever find the right kind of woman to marry?"

"I hope so."

We drove in silence for a bit before "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever been close to getting married?"

I was quiet for a beat. "Yes. Ron and I have been engaged for quite some time now."

"How long is quite some time?"

"Eight years."

"Eight years doesn't sound like close to getting married."

I sighed. I'd said the same thing to Ginny once out of frustration. "True, but we're happy as we are and don't see the need to amend it. The time has never really been right and there was such a to-do over Harry and Ginny's wedding and we don't want that." I shifted slightly in my seat. "I don't suppose there would be, necessarily, neither of us is The Boy Who Lived, but…"

"You're two members of the Golden Trio. There'd be a to-do."

I nodded.

"So what happened that ended with you in Russia and him in London?"

"Why do you think something happened?"

"You're half a world away from him. It would take something massive to force me that far away for that long from the woman I loved."

I was silent. "We had a disagreement and I left."

"Must have been some disagreement."

"It was."

"Who was wrong?"

"Obviously Ron was."

He laughed. "What was it over? Maybe an outside opinion could be a determining factor and get you two lovebirds back together."

"It won't work."

"Try me."

I was silent again. "I never thanked you for the book."

"Yes you did."

"Well…thank you again. I love it."

"Why did you ask for a surprise anyway?"

I sighed. "Every time Ron goes out, he asks if I want anything while he's out and I always respond with 'Surprise me.' He usually brings me some candy or a rose or something small he picks up from a street vendor. He brought me back a copy of Andersen's Fairy Tales the day we…" I stopped.

"The day you what?"

"Nothing."

Malfoy was silent and I could feel his eyes on me in the darkness of the car. "What?"

"The day we found out I was pregnant." I practically whispered it.

"You have a child?" he asked with surprise.

"No." I couldn't hold back the tremor in my voice.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

I nodded, blinking my eyes quickly against the tears. He reached over in the darkness of the car and put his hand comfortingly on my knee.

"Is that why you left?"

I wiped at my eyes and nodded. "He blamed himself and I blamed myself and we couldn't agree that it was no one's fault."

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "They're not sure. It just didn't take, I suppose. I became a bit obsessed with the topic afterwards and spent ages researching. It's actually quite a miracle when a child is conceived but it didn't make it any easier to know I wasn't the only one. I finally accepted that it wasn't our fault but he never would. He was afraid to touch me as though just doing that might somehow damage the baby we'd already lost."

I paused and took a deep breath. "I hate that phrase, lost. It's not like I misplaced it or will find it again someday, stumbling across it accidentally like a misplaced stocking. It's gone for good and forever."

Draco's hand squeezed my knee again.

"Anyway, he was terrified to touch me and I was feeling desperately alone so when I saw the memo at the Ministry for the ambassador's assistant position, I jumped on it. I found out later it was in Russia. Ron and everyone were terribly upset with me but I just needed to get away and…" my voice trailed off.

"Find out who you are?" suggested Draco.

I shrugged. "Something like that. Mostly I wanted to be away from pitying looks and stares. Either people were impressed that I was Hermione Granger or they were sad that I'd lost a baby."

"Did many people know?"

"My boss and the family."

He was silent now. I felt like I'd talked for hours though the clock said it had only been one. "What about you? How's your family?"

He sighed. "My father died and my mother has become a hermit. She never leaves the house, terrified that people will attack her in the streets."

"I hadn't heard about your father."

"It was in the middle of all the war trials. He was pardoned for turning on Voldemort in the end and sentenced to house arrest for the rest of his life. A few days later we found him dead in his study. It was all very sudden and unexpected. We managed to keep it out of the papers and buried him quietly in the family plot on the grounds."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged in the darkness. "I knew he loved me but he was essentially a broken man. It was probably the best thing for him. Otherwise he would have spent years trying to figure out what he did wrong and how he could have avoided it. I do regret what it did to Mother, but that can't be helped."

We drove on in silence now. Our relationship was forever altered by sharing these painful parts of our history and I wasn't sure how we would deal with that. Everything about our relationship was changed now. You didn't make out with someone while mostly naked on a train, have them get you off, and then share your deepest hurts and then walk away like nothing had happened.

We steered clear of painful subjects after that, chatting about muggle cinema and television, books and music and even art when we got desperate to stay awake. We finally pulled over to refuel and stretch our legs around midnight. I yawned and stretched, the cold air perking me up a little. I made my way inside to use the facilities and to get some drinks for us. The cheese and sausage were salty and I was parched.

I was heading out to the car when I saw Draco jump in and start the engine. I didn't know what was going on but I hurried over and climbed in.

"Everything ok?"

"No, they've caught up to us." he pointed to a slowly darkening stretch of lights from the direction we'd come. I sucked in my breath as he pressed down on the gas and we shot out of the station. I fumbled for the belt as he took a turn down a dark country road and killed the headlights.

"Draco, you should have lights," I said in a panic.

"I'm fine," he said tensely. "Trust me."

"I trust you, I don't trust a dark road."

"Calm down, Hermione. I've done this before."

He jerked the wheel and suddenly we were on a dirt road that was, if possible, even darker than the one we'd just been on. I gripped the seatbelt tightly with my hands and braced my feet against the floor. Calm down. Easy for him to say.


	5. Chapter 5: A Moment's Peace

I held on tightly to the seatbelt and then to the door handle as the car rocketed over the bumpy road. I was terrified as Draco managed to skirt past trees and around huge holes in the road before my brain had a chance to register their presence. I was confused as to where exactly the trees were coming from if we were on the road but for once held my tongue and didn't ask any questions.

Suddenly he turned sharply and we were driving across a pasture. I bit back a scream as he narrowly avoided plowing into a cow. I sincerely hoped he'd gotten the insurance for the car. He zig-zagged across the field some more before we were back in some woods and then, as suddenly as we'd left it, we were back on a road. He didn't slow down, though the ride was definitely smoother and he did flip on the headlights.

"You can release the handle now. I hope you didn't put finger indentations in it."

I managed to let go and flexed my fingers. They ached from how tightly I'd been holding onto the door.

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do. Doesn't mean you can't still surprise me. I was almost sure you were going to hit that first cow."

He chuckled. "I told you I knew what I was doing and that I've done it before."

"You've driven through a field full of cows before?"

He shrugged. "Not my proudest moment, but it definitely helped me get away."

I chuckled and reached for the bag from the station with the waters in it. I opened one and offered it to him. He took it and drank a large amount before passing it back.

"Thanks."

I nodded and closed my eyes, exhausted. "How much further?"

"Thanks to our little detour, at least two hours. If you want to sleep, go ahead."

"I can stay awake and talk to you if you need me to."

"I think my arm will do it."

I glanced at it. He was driving with one hand, the other tucked closely to his stomach. "I can drive, Draco."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

I sighed. "Do you want me to talk to you anyway? I could read to you."

He chuckled. "You'd stay up and read fairy tales to me, Hermione?"

"Sure. You've gotten me out of a couple of sticky situations, least I can do is stay up with you."

He laughed. "I'm the reason for your sticky situations."

"I was going to focus more on the part where you got me out of them."

He shook his head, grinning in the dim light from the controls. "If you aren't opposed to reading, I'm not opposed to listening," he said finally.

I grinned. That was the closest he would get to telling me he wanted me to read. I dug through the messenger bag and pulled out my book and thumbed through it, stopping on Hansel and Gretel. I cleared my throat and started reading. Draco was listening intently so when I finished the story, I went on to the next one. I paused occasionally to drink water and to hand him his, but the next two hours fairly flew by as I read aloud. I was getting hoarse when we finally drove into Paris. I put the book down to help focus on navigating the twisty streets. Luckily, traffic seemed to be a little calmer at 2 in the morning.

Draco, of course, knew exactly where the car rental place was. He pulled up and we climbed out, stretching tiredly. We surveyed the car as Draco pulled the bag over his head. It was dirty, covered in something brown that I wasn't entirely sure was mud, with leaves and twigs mired in the mud. Luckily, nothing looked damaged. Draco dropped the keys through a slot and turned to me.

"The station won't open for hours. Would you like to get a room somewhere or just walk?"

My body ached for a bed and I wanted to clean up some. His arm needed to be looked at, too. "Bed."

He nodded and offered me his good arm. I took it and we set off.

Neither of us was much up for talking as we walked through the streets. We passed through several quiet blocks before finding a busier, well-lit area. All around me were people with far more energy than I had and it just made me more exhausted. We finally stepped up to an old building and Draco knocked on the door. A small window opened and a woman looked out at us suspiciously. Apparently she didn't get many callers at 3 in the morning. She looked a few years older than us, with black hair framing her face. She had large blue eyes and a pretty little nose. She had a very attractive face and I was sure a body that went with it.

Her eyes widened when she saw us. "Kendrick?"

"Hello Rebecca," he smiled at her. "Can you put us up for the night?" Suddenly he had an Irish accent.

Once again, his French was flawless. I could speak and understand everything thanks to a permanent spell I'd discovered in my first month with the ambassador, and I suddenly wondered if Draco was taught or spelled.

"Of course," she smiled, stepping back. The small window closed and a moment later we could hear the throwing of locks followed by the door creaking open. She looked at me curiously as we came in. She was just as attractive all over as I'd thought. She was taller than I was by several inches, putting her fairly close to Draco's height, with a slender athletic build and long graceful limbs.

"Who's this?"

"Serca, my wife," Draco explained. "We're on our way to London."

"I see." Rebecca studied me for a long moment before looking back at Draco. "Your hair looks different." She sounded almost hesitant.

He nodded. "Trying something new. Like it?"

She shook her head. "You're much better with your normal red."

I widened my eyes. Normal red?

Draco was chuckling. "Well, it's not permanent. Just hair dye."

She nodded, looking relieved. "You can have your usual room," she said, turning and starting up the huge staircase that twisted up into blackness. "I haven't been able to let it since you left last year. Do you think you might be coming back anytime soon?"

He shook his head. "Regrettably, no. My business keeps me in Prague a lot."

"Oh." I could hear real disappointment in her voice. She had a thing for Draco. I wondered if he'd ever noticed it or taken advantage of it.

At the top of the stairs, she turned right and led us down a hallway to a large door. She pushed it open and stepped inside. Draco followed without hesitation, pulling his bag off and setting it on a small chair.

It was a large room, though sparsely furnished. There was a table with two chairs set up in a large bay window area directly across from the door. To the right of the door was another door leading into what I could only hope was a private bathroom. On the left was an enormous bed with two tables on either side and a large wardrobe on the side closest to the window. The small chair was on the same wall as the door. Nothing was personalized or particularly homey, but it was warm and dry and private. We could sleep for a few hours before getting up and heading out again in the morning.

Rebecca stood hesitantly for a moment. "Will you be here for breakfast?"

Draco shook his head as he casually unwound his scarf. "No, regrettably we're on a tight schedule. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

She nodded, looking even more disappointed. I was a little disappointed myself: I'd relish a proper full hot breakfast. Three meals of sausage, cheese and bread and I was tired of it. She hesitated in the doorway, her hand on the knob.

"Well, you know you're always welcome here, Kendrick." Her eyes flicked to me. "Even now."

I frowned slightly. She left then, pulling the door shut behind her. Draco crossed the room and locked it, pulling the key out and hanging it on a small hook beside the door. He turned to me and pointed to the second door.

"Bathroom. You go get cleaned up."

I nodded and shrugged out of my coat and scarf, draping them on the foot of the bed before heading in to the bathroom.

It was a good sized room with a tub and shower, toilet and sink spaced widely enough that there wasn't a need to climb into or onto anything to shut the bathroom door. I stared at my reflection in the darkening mirror over the sink and grimaced. I looked awful.

My hair was falling out of the pins and there were still a few leaves and twigs tangled up in the curls. There was a small cut along my hairline that had bled quite a bit, leaving streaks of dried blood down the side of my face. No wonder I'd been getting strange looks from everyone. It had dripped down on to the neck of the sweater. I sighed and pulled it off. I'd have to see if I could get the blood out later. For now, I just wanted to clean up a little and go to sleep.

I turned on the shower and climbed in. There was no soap so I didn't feel really clean when I climbed out a few minutes later, but I felt less dirty. I used one of the thin towels and dried my body before wrapping it around my sodden hair. I pulled back on my underwear and the pants and sweater before stepping back into the room.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, rummaging through the bag with one hand, the other still clutched to his side. He was still wearing his coat.

"Need some help?" I asked, coming in and setting my shoes and socks down on the floor.

He looked up at me, mildly annoyed. "Yes."

I hid a smile and carefully unbuttoned his coat. "Do you think it's broken?"

"My shoulder is dislocated. I need to pop it back in and then hold it in a sling for a bit."

My eyes widened. "Dislocated? We should have popped it back in hours ago."

He was silent. I rolled my eyes and carefully helped him out of the overcoat. His shoulder was painfully swollen and it made my own shoulder ache to look at it.

"I can do this if you can stand it," I said quietly "though you really should go to a doctor at this point."

"I'll see a doctor later. Just do it."

I nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out the leather wallet I'd seen a few times during our trip. He looked at me with surprise.

I held it up to his mouth. "Bite down."

He opened up obediently and I slid the wallet into his mouth. He bit onto it as I carefully climbed onto the bed beside him, feeling his shoulder lightly with my fingertips. Once I figured out where everything needed to go, I took a deep breath.

"On the count of three." He nodded and closed his eyes. "One, two." I did it on two.

He groaned loudly and bit down hard on the wallet. I took a hold of it and gently pulled it out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and his face was paler than normal. I gently pulled the sweater off of him and laid it aside.

"Do you want to clean up? I can draw you a bath."

He shook his head. "I just want to sleep."

I nodded and knelt down, pulling off his shoes and socks and putting them with mine. He pulled a small first aid kit out of the bag and handed it to me.

"There's some salve in there that will help and an ice pack."

I nodded and pulled them out. I smoothed the salve onto his shoulder and then broke the pack so it would chill. I disappeared into the bathroom and got the other towel, using it to awkwardly tie the ice pack onto his shoulder.

"Lay down," I ordered.

He did, the injured shoulder up in the air. I slipped out of my pants and turned off the light, crawling into the bed with him, crowding up behind him so he couldn't easily roll over.

"Should we set an alarm?" I asked drowsily.

"The milk man still comes here in the mornings. Every morning at 5. It'll wake us up."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arm around Draco's waist and pressed my forehead against his back. It took only seconds for me to fall asleep.

It felt like only seconds later we were woken up by loud singing outside our window. I automatically pressed a kiss to Draco's shoulder blade as I rolled away from him. He stiffened slightly but sat up.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked, looking away from him to hide my embarrassment.

"Still sore but I'll survive."

I nodded and stretched, yawning. "Do you want to clean up now?"

He chuckled. "Do I look that bad?"

I grinned. "No, but you might feel better to rinse some of the dirt off."

He nodded and stood up, stretching his good arm. I couldn't help but admire the lean muscles covered by the pale skin. He really was quite beautiful for a man. He turned for the bathroom and I pulled on my pants and packed up the few things we'd unpacked hours earlier. My hand touched the bundle of food and my stomach turned. I was hungry, but definitely not for this. I really wanted eggs and bacon and toast with jam. Hot chocolate. Orange juice.

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. I pulled on my coat and scarf, leaving the hat for Draco. He reappeared a few minutes later, his hair wet and the towel that had been around his shoulder draped around his neck. He wordlessly pulled on his sweater, wincing slightly as he moved his shoulder. It was still swollen, but not as bad as it had been.

"Want some food?"

"Not what we've got. We'll get something on the train."

I nodded and helped him into his coat, wrapping the scarf around his neck and pulling the hat on his head. He grinned down at me.

"Are you always this maternal?"

I flushed. "Only with guys who are special to me."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "I'm special to you?"

"You are now." I looked up at him and our eyes locked. He studied me for a moment before leaning down and kissing me lightly. This wasn't a kiss to throw people off or to save our lives. This was something else.

I carefully slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue lightly touched mine and I sighed softly against him. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his chest and shook my head.

"I can't. Ron."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I understand."

We stood for a moment, our arms around each other, before he finally released me and we left the room.

I was completely exhausted. Draco was too, I could tell. We'd slept off and on over the last 36 hours, but not much and not well. At least we were getting closer to home.

We made our way causally towards the train station and got there in time to get tickets to London. We boarded the train and settled into our seats. I sighed contentedly as the first class accommodations basically cradled me. This was by far the most comfortable seat I'd sat on in the last two days.

Draco looked slightly relaxed as the train started. It would be a relatively short ride, only 2 hours. We'd be in London before Ron had even left the flat.

A woman came around taking orders for food. It reminded me of the Hogwarts train and I smiled, ordering the English breakfast for two. She beamed at me and disappeared to get our food.

"Are you still tense?" I asked, leaning over to speak into Draco's ear.

He nodded. "I'll stay that way for a while. I'm not used to traveling with another person."

"So you're saying that I make you nervous?" I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not used to having to watch out for someone else. It makes things a little more complicated."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, grateful the good one was beside me. He reached over wordlessly and took my hand, lacing his fingers in mine. I smiled down at our hands.

Half an hour later, we were served our breakfast. We both tucked in hungrily, not bothering to slow down for conversation. Draco finished first and reached for my toast. I slapped his hand.

"No one touches my food," I warned him. "Ron nearly lost a finger doing that once."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Really?"

I smiled sweetly and took a bite of my rescued toast. "Ask him about the scar on his finger sometime."

His eyes widened and a slow smile crept across his face. "You think Ron and I will now be on speaking terms?"

I shrugged. "Anything's possible."

He chuckled softly. "I don't think that is. I may have saved you, but I'm also the reason you had to be saved. Besides, I'm not exactly willing to just turn you back over to him completely."

I stopped chewing and looked at him with surprise. "You're not?"

"No." His grey eyes studied me for a moment. "I'm not foolish enough to call it love but there's something between us, more than just affection born of necessity, Hermione. You can't tell me you don't feel it, too."

I was shocked into silence. He calmly sipped his coffee and looked out the window. I sat back, my breakfast forgotten.

We were silent for a while after that, each lost in our own thoughts. Was this something more than just a need to survive? Could a relationship that developed due to a stressful situation be a true relationship? We'd hated each other for years and it seemed strange that all it had taken to undo that was a cross-globe trip and some shared hurts. Before I figured out exactly what I was feeling, Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Shit, they're here."

I looked at him with alarm. "What do we do?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. We're trapped."

At that moment, we entered the Chunnel and the train was plunged into darkness.

***

Tali: So, first off, thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews my little story! I cherish every one and I try to respond to every one. Thanks for alerting and favoriting, too. :-)

Also, I should really thank my friend, aviddaydreamer for helping with the inspiration for this story. I ran everything past her and she assisted with the finer points of it. Really, this story is dedicated to her. Thanks! You should all definitely check out her story, **Guilt**. It rocks my face off.

See you tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies

I felt a wave of panic crash over me. I only kept myself from screaming or crying by holding on tightly to Draco's hand. After a brief moment, lights flickered on inside the compartment.

"You'd think they'd have it so the lights were already on," grumbled Draco.

"You would, wouldn't you," said a low voice behind us.

We turned, startled, and saw three men standing behind us. They looked like typical business men in expensive looking dark suits with silk ties and highly polished shoes. I could feel the faint magical vibe that Draco had mentioned radiating off of them.

I didn't recognize any of them but apparently Draco did. He sat stiffly, his hand squeezing mine tightly.

"Gentlemen," he said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Two of the men took the seats facing us while the third remained standing. He was much larger than the other two, obviously the muscle. I took a couple of discreet deep breaths as one of the men, a man with light brown hair, calmly reached over and helped himself to my coffee.

"You must be the famous Hermione Granger," he said, scrutinizing me over the top of his cup. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, though I had no idea that you and Mr. Malfoy here were on friendly terms."

"We're not," I said evenly. "I'm being forced into this. I have no idea what's going on and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me go."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at his seatmate. The second man leaned forward, studying me for a moment. "You don't act as though you're being forced into anything, Miss Granger. In fact, you act as though you rather enjoy Mr. Malfoy's company. I find it likely that he hasn't told you anything in an effort to protect you but in doing so, he's developed an affection for you. It's written all over his face and if I'm not mistaken, you've developed feelings in return."

My heartbeat picked up. "You're wrong. I learned very quickly how to deceive and hide. I'd say I've even fooled Malfoy here into thinking I cared for him more than I should." I leaned forward and smirked, copying that damned frustrating expression Draco wore so often in school. "I even fed him a story about how my relationship was rocky due to a miscarriage."

The second man studied me, clearly unsure as to whether or not he should believe me. I could feel the gentle prodding in my mind and I focused on fake memories of demanding for Draco to let me be. They'd likely believe that I hadn't mastered Occlumency. Harry had been a master and had taught me during our long nights living in a tent while searching for horcruxes. It was something we'd kept secret so I could potentially feed false information to people who tried to use Legilimency on me. We'd both mastered the art of projecting false memories.

He sat back, believing my false memories, a small smile on his face. He turned to Draco. "She's telling the truth," he said with amusement. "She doesn't care one bit for you."

Draco's hand stiffened in mine. I didn't dare squeeze back to let him know it was a ruse, so I calmly took my hand out of his. I took my coffee cup back and took a sip out of it.

"So will you let me go then? Allow me to return home to my fiancée?"

The first man chuckled. "I think not, Miss Granger. He may mean nothing to you, but you mean a great deal to him. You will be quite useful." He motioned for the second man to move and he did, standing up and blocking the aisle from anyone passing by.

"You'll both come with us now. We have a boat to catch."

"A boat?"I asked with surprise.

The second man nodded as the third man's meaty hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me out of the seat. I was shoved towards the second man while the third reached for Draco. Draco stood up on his own, his eyes not looking at me.

"Yes, a boat. There's one above us. We've only a few minutes before we're directly underneath it. We'll use a portkey to get there."

My heart rate picked up again. Porting through something was incredibly dangerous. I had no idea what could happen to us if we tried to port through the channel. We were shoved roughly down the aisle and I sensed more than felt or saw the three wands that were discreetly drawn and pointed at myself and Draco. We crowded into a small private compartment. The third man shut the door and locked it behind us, pulling the shades for privacy from the passageway.

"You don't have to be touching this portkey to use it," the first man said calmly, "so don't think that you can escape us simply by not touching it. There are special charms on it so that you can side along with someone touching it, much like a side along apparition.

I swallowed hard. Well there went my only escape plan. The second man held on to me tightly with one hand while the third man grabbed Draco. All three reached out and touched a small glass ashtray sitting on the table that folded up from the wall.

I felt sick as we suddenly started spinning and flying through first the train, then the rock, and finally the water. We suddenly flew through the air and landed in a heap on the deck of a boat, Draco and I gasping for air and drenched. I shivered as a cold December breeze blew over us, chilling me to the bone. Draco's face was pinched with pain and I realized he'd landed on his injured shoulder. The wind picked up and whipped my hair around my face so my vision was obscured. A tall woman with auburn hair pulled back into a sleek French twist was standing over us, regarding us coolly as we pushed ourselves to our feet. She was wearing white pants and a beautiful white woolen coat with black heels and a black sweater. The three men looked immaculate. Perhaps they'd made that trip before and had put some kind of impervious charm on themselves to repel the water.

My legs were shaky and I swallowed hard as my breakfast threatened to return. Draco was regaining his composure much more quickly.

"Renata," he said calmly. "I expected to finally meet Hectors."

A cold smile twisted her lips. "Of course not, Malfoy. He's far too important for the likes of you. Simply turn over the artifact and you'll be killed quickly."

What artifact? When had Draco picked up anything?

"I don't have it," he said calmly. "Your men didn't check that before dragging us out of our seats. It's still on the train."

The second man's face drained of color as he realized his and his cohorts' mistake. He turned to Renata quickly.

"Check his bag," he said desperately. "It's in his bag."

Renata flicked her hand and Draco's bag was jerked off of his shoulder and upended onto the deck. Our wands clattered out and flew into Renata's hand, followed by the books, my dress, the first aid kit, the food bundle and an assortment of things that made no sense to me: a ball of twine, a small sewing kit, a teddy bear, a picture frame, and a single knitting needle. There was also a pair of eyeglasses with one ear piece, a small bag of coins, and a couple of vials of an amber colored liquid.

Renata's cold black eyes took everything in quickly before she flicked her hand again and everything stuffed itself back into the bag.

"It's not there, Roger." Her voice was dangerous. "Why didn't you make sure it was there first?"

The second man's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment before he turned on the first man.

"You said you could sense it was there," he shouted accusingly.

Renata waved her hand again and Roger slumped into a heap on the deck, dead. Not only had this woman mastered speechless magic, apparently she could do wandless magic, too. Who the hell was she?

She turned back to us. "You had it in your possession when you got on the train, did you not?"

"You tell me." Draco was calm, cool, and collected. I was freaking out on the inside. Whatever the hell it was, I wanted to beg him to give it back. If I wasn't so cold I would be figuring something out. Renata wasn't the only one who could do wandless magic here.

The boat hit a swell and knocked us all to our knees. All but Renata. She motioned for the two remaining men to bring us and follow her. Draco scooped up the bag and handed it off to me as we followed. I took it, confused. Surely everything inside it was replaceable. I didn't question him and simply put the strap over my head, shivering hard now and thinking regrettably of the warm winter coat and scarf left in the train below us.

"Check them over," Renata ordered when we were in a small warm cabin below the deck. The large man quickly patted Draco down, pulling his pockets inside out and riffling though his wallet. The smaller man came towards me.

"I have nothing on me," I said, stepping back. I pulled my pockets inside out to prove it. He kept advancing and patted me down as well. I wondered why they didn't use magical means for this but again, kept my mouth shut.

When he was satisfied I was telling the truth, he shoved me roughly towards the padded seats. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself trying to regain any little bit of warmth that I could. There was none. Draco was perched on the edge of the seat beside me. I could see his injured shoulder was swollen again.

"Where is it?" asked Renata again, settling back in a comfortable looking armchair.

"I don't have it," answered Draco truthfully. He sat back, a smug smirk I recognized from school on his face. God I hated that smirk.

Renata studied him for a long moment. "I will use veritaserum if I have to, Malfoy. Don't doubt that."

"I don't."

He said it so calmly. "Just remember the last time you tried that and the outcome then. Hectors wasn't very happy with you."

Renata stiffened and I instantly wondered what had happened last time. Her eyes narrowed. "I have other ways of finding out what I want. Like this." She waved her hand and suddenly I was screaming in pain, falling onto the floor. My vision clouded and everything else disappeared but the pain. I could hear distant shouting and faintly feel the boat rocking below me, but the pain took over everything else.

As suddenly as it had hit me, it stopped and I collapsed on the floor, panting. I would get her for that.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Draco was growling at Renata. "She is an innocent in all of this."

I carefully moved my hand. No one was paying attention to me as I slid it into the bag and started to dig around.

"She's with you and you care for her. She's hardly innocent now, Malfoy. Besides, think of all she did in the war."

"That was 10 years ago," he roared. "She has a life. Leave her be."

Renata laughed cruelly and I felt the pain hit me again. My fist clenched on what I'd been searching for as I screamed again. I tried to fight it but it was impossible: nothing could defeat a Crucio.

The pain ended and I had even less energy. My entire body was on fire as my muscles contracted painfully.

Renata was still laughing and I could see Draco was standing now, his hands in fists at his sides. Renata had stood as well and the two men had left.

"She'll be an experiment. I've always wondered how many Crucio's it took to drive someone crazy or even better, to kill them." She turned and walked calmly over to a small bar, pulling down a glass and a bottle of dark amber colored alcohol. Draco was facing her so I shakily pushed myself to my feet. I lurched across the room towards her, pushing Draco out of the way.

"You know, I've wondered that myself," I managed. "Though I do know that one well placed knitting needle is killer."

With all the strength I had left, l plunged the needle into her neck as she turned, surprised to hear my voice. The surprise turned to horror as the needle cut off her wind pipe and pierced the artery, spurting blood onto the two of us. Sadly, her beautiful white coat was ruined. Her mouth opened and I twisted the needle slightly.

"I hate being Crucio'd," I muttered as she collapsed at my feet. I stepped back, woozy, and Draco caught me just as everything started going to black.

"Why do you have a teddy bear?" I wheezed as he helped me to a seat and grabbed the alcohol bottle now smeared with blood.

He carefully tipped some into my mouth. "Sometimes I get lonely."

I coughed as I laughed weakly. "The mysterious Draco Malfoy sleeps with a teddy bear?"

"Everyone has secrets. I didn't know you knew how to handle a knitting needle."

I closed my eyes and focused on breathing. "Mum insisted I know how to knit. I figured it was an alright hobby since in the event of an attack, the needles would be fairly effective as weapons. This is the first time I've tried it."

"It was brilliant."

"Where's the other needle?"

"I lost it in Romania a few years back. My knitting has suffered for it."

I smiled and sat forward carefully. "What about the others?"

He held out his hand. "Accio wands."

Our wands shot out of Renata's pocket and into his hand, as did the knitting needle. He grimaced and leaned over, wiping the blood off on her ruined clothes. "I think we'll be ok. The big one's a squib so he'll be easy. I think we can take on the other one. Are you up for it?"

I closed my eyes and stood up. "If you can do it, I can do it."

"I'm starting to see that." He stood up and we started towards the door. He paused and looked back at me.

"Do you really care nothing for me?"

"No. I do care. I projected false memories at him."

He looked surprised. "You know how to do that?"

"You don't?"

He smiled softly and leaned down, kissing me lightly, his good arm wrapping around my waist. "When this is all over, we have a lot to talk about."

I sighed. "I have a lot to figure out first."

He nodded and we turned back to the door. He pushed it open and we stepped out, climbing the stairs up to the deck.

I could see the cliffs of Dover close now, perhaps a half mile off. We were so close to home and yet so far. I could see the two men standing at the railing, looking at something. I realized the body was gone and wondered if they'd thrown Roger overboard. Draco pointed his wand and sparks shot out, knocking the first man overboard.

The giant turned towards us, surprised. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. I pointed my wand and knocked it out of his hand. It slid across the deck and off on the other side.

We hit a swell then and Draco and I were knocked off of our feet. Draco landed on his shoulder again and grimaced. I wanted to check on him but didn't have the time. The giant had pulled out another gun and was now firing at us. A bullet ricocheted off the door frame next to us so I grabbed Draco and pulled him back into the cabin with me, slamming the door shut. I could hear more bullets and suddenly smelled fuel. If the idiot kept firing, he'd blow us all to hell.

"The squib won't be so hard, huh," I panted.

Draco grunted. "Never underestimate anyone."

I nodded and started thinking quickly. I pointed my wand at the floor and blew a hole through the hull.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Draco as the cold water started flooding the room. I pulled him over to the outer wall and blew another hole.

"We're swimming for it."

"Just take him out," he said frustrated.

"He's not going to go down easy," I muttered. Just then, the door was blasted open and I felt something hit my shoulder. "Besides," I gasped "do you know how to steer a boat that's about to blow up?"

"No."

"Me either. Swim."

I pushed him through the hole, turned and shot a last spell at the giant before jumping into the cold water behind Draco.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends and Lovers

I spluttered as my head broke through the icy water. I looked around and saw Draco swimming awkwardly for the shore. I started after him, wincing as every move sent hot spears of pain down my body. Now that we were in the water, it seemed much further to shore.

Draco looked at me and reached a hand back, pulling me up close to him. He cradled me against his chest and then waved his wand. We were now being propelled through the water. I clung to him, looking over his shoulder at the boat behind us. The big man was staring at us through the hole I'd blown in the side of the boat, a look of shock on his face moments before it all blew. Draco shielded me with his body as shards of wood and metal rained down around us.

The pain in my shoulder was ebbing, but that was more due to the numbing effects of the water than anything else. I wrapped my legs and arms around Draco, holding my head above water by sheer force of will. The edges of everything were going black.

"Stay with me, Hermione," Draco panted as he sped up the propulsion. "We're almost there."

I nodded, focusing on his face. His eyes were gray now and his lips were turning blue. I was getting so sleepy and I felt my body getting heavier. Draco pulled my head to his and bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I was instantly awake, staring at him in shock.

"Stay awake," he ordered.

I nodded, too surprised to protest.

We finally made it to the shore. Draco struggled to lift me up but I pushed away from him, slogging through the water beside him, our arms around each other.

"What now?" I asked through numb lips.

"Apparate."

"Safe now?"

"No."

He pulled me against his chest and leaned down, putting his lips to mine. I felt the sickening feeling of going through a tiny hole before we were dumped out onto a snow covered expanse. Draco dropped to his knees and I was close behind him. We sat for a moment before I struggled to my feet and pulled him with me. We were at a park near the Ministry of Magic. I wondered why he hadn't taken us to Malfoy Manor or even St. Mungo's, but I didn't say anything.

"Where?"

Draco stood up, some of his strength regained, and pulled me forward. I felt his hands going into the bag still across my chest and he pulled out a vial. He handed it to me.

"Drink it."

I obeyed immediately. It was warm and made me feel a little better. He drank a second vial and shivered slightly. He stopped at the edge of the park and turned to me.

"This is where we part," he said softly. He took the bag from me and reached inside again. He pulled out my dress and shoes and the book, handing them both to me. "Go see Ron or Harry or someone you know. I'll keep you out of this as much as I can."

I nodded and reached for him, pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around me and he squeezed me tightly.

"If you want me, meet me back here in a week."

I nodded. The vial had sent some warmth and energy through me but I was still exhausted and my injury was throbbing.

He kissed me desperately before letting me go and starting towards the phone booth. I waited until he disappeared before going to it myself. I was tempted to go home to the flat, but Harry would be here for sure and Ron would be here shortly. I stepped into the booth and dropped into the lobby of the Ministry.

I looked awful, drawing gazes from wizards all around the lobby. I bypassed the receptionist and stepped up to the elevators. It was crowded and busy as everyone was struggling to get to work at the same time. I definitely didn't miss this aspect of the British Ministry. There was no rush to get to work in St. Petersburg since I had a small flat in the actual embassy. All I had to do to get to work was go downstairs.

I pushed the button for Ron's floor and stepped back as others crowded in around me. I hugged the book and dress to my chest, starting to feel slightly faint. My clothes were dripping water on the floor so I pulled my wand out and waved it over myself before I was too crowded, wringing the water out of my clothes.

We seemingly stopped on every floor with one or two wizards and witches getting off at each floor. I sighed with relief and gently pushed my way through the crowd to disembark on my floor. I paused in the hall and looked around to get my bearings. I turned to the left and started down the hall.

I could hear their voices long before I reached their office. Harry and Ron were laughing and talking about a quidditch game they'd gone to the day before. I was a little upset that they'd been off having fun while I'd been avoiding killers.

I stepped into the doorway and paused, looking at them both. I hadn't seen them in six months, aside from a few photographs that Ginny had sent me.

They were both impossibly tall. Harry's dark hair was standing up every which way like always and his glasses were held together with tape. He was a much more grown up version of the scrawny 11-year-old boy I'd met on the train to Hogwarts. He was leaning against the front of his desk, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he sipped s cup of coffee.

Ron was across from him, standing with his legs set wide, talking with his hands like always. His face was lit up in a way I hadn't seen it in ages. His hair had grown out longer than it had been since our fourth year, proving beyond a doubt that he definitely needed someone to take care of him. His robes were clean and creased, evidence of brand new robes. He'd never been good at domestic chores like cleaning, ironing, cooking, laundry.

I stepped forward then. "You know, you really should learn the spell, Harry," I said quietly, waving my wand at his glasses. He stared at me in shock as they repaired themselves.

"Hermione?" gasped Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come for a visit?"

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and winced as pain shot through my shoulder.

"Anytime," he whispered, pulling back and kissing me.

"Let me at her," I heard Harry laughing. Ron released me, still holding onto my hand as I hugged Harry.

"How are you?" he asked with a grin. "Why didn't you send an owl or something?"

"It was last minute," I said. The edges of my vision started to go black again and I sagged against Harry.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice sounded frantic. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"It's a long story," I managed as Ron swung me up in his arms. I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in St. Mungo's. I sighed with relief, grateful that I'd get my injuries tended to now. Ron was sitting on one side of me while Harry and a very pregnant Ginny were on my other side. I smiled at her tiredly.

"You're enormous."

Her face broke into a grin. "Thanks."

Ron lifted my hand to his lips. "What happened? How the hell did you get shot? And what about the cut on your head?"

I pushed myself up and rubbed my face. "I'm not sure how to explain it, really," I admitted. "It may be a secret I can't tell you."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "How would you get a secret that you couldn't tell us?"

"It's not really my secret to tell," I said softly. I looked at Ron, begging him to understand me. He shook his head confused.

"Then whose secret is it?"

"Mine."

We all looked up and saw Draco standing at the foot of my bed. His hair was still black but he was wearing clean clothes, blue jeans and a red sweater. He stood tensely for a moment as Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at him shock.

"You?" managed Ron after a long moment. "How is Hermione keeping a secret for you?"

"We ran into each other in St. Petersburg," said Draco calmly. "I was there on business and Hermione ended up helping me with a few…arrangements."

I snorted. Yeah, that was what I did.

Ron looked at Draco angrily. "But how did she get hurt?"

"I fell, that's the cut on the head," I said, taking Ron's hand. "And the gunshot was an unfortunate accident."

"Well, thank God for that," muttered Harry. "I'd hate to think there was anyone out there who wanted to shoot you on purpose."

Draco caught my eye and imperceptibly raised one eyebrow. "I'm fine," I mouthed while Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't looking. I raised my eyebrows back and he nodded slightly.

I sat back against my pillow, relieved.

"So you came home with Malfoy?" Ron sounded confused.

I nodded. "Basically."

"Are you home to stay?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I don't know. I left somewhat suddenly. I may not have a job to go back to."

"You're fine," said Draco, sitting down on the bed beside my feet and rubbing them absentmindedly. "An explanation was sent to Henry. He's aware of the situation and he's informed us that your job is waiting for you if and when you should decide to return to Russia."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright, that's enough for now, everyone out." A stern looking medi-witch was standing at the foot of my bed. Draco squeezed my foot again and stood up, exiting quietly. Harry and Ginny stood, leaning over to hug me gently before they followed him out. Ron sat stubbornly in his seat.

"Everyone," said the medi-witch, glaring at Ron.

"I'm not leaving," he scowled at her. "She's my fiancée and I won't leave."

"She needs her sleep," the witch glared back at him.

"I'll let her sleep, but I won't leave her."

They had a stare off before she finally turned to me. "I suppose if you want him here and he does let you rest I can't stop him," she said begrudgingly.

"I'd like him to stay," I said softly.

She nodded curtly and stepped forward, handing me a small glass of something vile looking. I grimaced and drank it down, shuddering as it oozed down my throat. She took the glass back, shot another withering glare at Ron before she disappeared out the door, leaving us in private.

Ron immediately crawled onto the bed beside me, pulling me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed softly as we fit back together. I'd missed this so much.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he stroked my hair.

"I'm fine. Or, I will be."

He nodded. "Why is your hair red?"

"You like it? I was trying something new."

"It's not bad," he admitted. "Makes you look a little more like a Weasley."

I chuckled. "My dreams become reality," I teased. I closed my eyes tiredly.

"Stay here, Hermione," he said softly. "Stay with me. Don't leave me again. I'm shit without you."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "You have to treat me like normal if I do. No more china doll treatment, Ron."

He nodded and kissed me lightly. "I was afraid of hurting you."

"You touching me isn't going to hurt me. You'd never hurt me Ron. I know that."

He was silent. "If I'd been around more, you might have been ok. We'd have a baby now, we'd be married, you wouldn't have run from me."

I pushed him back and sat up. "You think I ran from you?"

"Didn't you?" he asked quietly, sitting up beside me.

I rubbed my face and stared at the blanket. "Maybe I did," I admitted. "Maybe I just ran from us. We weren't who we used to be and I miss that."

"I think that's gone, Hermione," he said softly. "We're not teenagers anymore. We went through something awful and that changed things."

"Is it something we can survive, though?" I searched his face. "Or are you going to think of that every time you make love to me or touch me or kiss me? Are you going to turn down assignments because they'll take you away from me over night?"

He was silent. I reached up my hands and cradled his face in my hands. "I love you so much, Ron, but I have to move on with my life and put that behind me. I want you to come with me. I want you to support me working hard and taking on interesting assignments. I want you to want to marry me, Ron." My voice broke here and he wrapped his arms around me. I slipped my arms around his chest and hugged him.

"I do want to marry you," he said softly.

"Then why haven't you?"

"You have as many reasons as I do, Hermione."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time we went our separate ways, Ron. Maybe these last six months were a good thing, showing us that we can get by without each other."

"I can't get by without you, though."

"Did you try?"

He was silent. "Does Malfoy have anything to do with this?" he asked finally.

I was quiet. "It's possible that something happened between us, but Ron, there was already a rift. Something like that doesn't happen to someone in a good relationship."

He looked troubled. "I have to admit that I went out to dinner with someone a couple of weeks ago."

"And?"

He sighed. "It was nice and easy and comfortable."

I nodded and combed my fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "So we'll go our separate ways and someday maybe we'll be able to be friends."

He was silent and I could see tears in his eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Ron cry and it brought tears to my own eyes. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him gently, tasting the salt of our combined tears on my lips. He held me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

"I thought I told you she needed to rest." The medi-witch was back and angry.

Ron released me guiltily and climbed off the bed. "We were talking," he said softly. "But I'll go now."

She nodded and watched him carefully as he left the room. I wiped my face and curled up in the bed, hugging the pillow.

"You. Sleep."

I nodded meekly and closed my eyes. I could probably sleep for a week. And at the end of that week would be Draco.

I lay for a while, but sleep wouldn't come. I tossed and turned carefully, trying to get comfortable. I had no idea what the future held now that Ron wasn't a main player in it. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain that brought with it. When I opened them I saw the book of fairy tales sitting on the small table beside the bed, my dress restored to its original size and hanging on the wall. I reached for the book and hugged it to my chest briefly before opening it to the last story I'd read and resuming.

My mind wouldn't focus, it kept wandering to the unknown. I'd rarely had a time in my life where I didn't know what I was going to do next. As a child there was always school, after the war there was even school. I'd gone on to work and had done that for years now. I had no clue what happened now.

I was relieved that Draco was fine and touched that he'd come to check on me. I wondered how his meeting with his boss had gone and was dying to ask him. I was also dying to sit down and catch up on everything with Harry and Ginny and hold their boys in my arms. I missed them like crazy and pictures weren't the same.

I closed the book and put it back on the table. I carefully climbed out of the bed and walked over to the dress. My shoes were sitting neatly side by side underneath it. I touched the lace gently with my fingers and remembered the ball and the snow on the balcony and seeing Draco. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I turned back towards the bed and smiled when I saw the pants and sweater neatly folded on a small chair near the door. I crossed over and picked them up. They were still my size. I pressed my face against the sweater, almost as though if I breathed deeply enough, I could smell Draco in the wool.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

I jumped and looked up, shocked to see Draco. He was looking at me with amusement.

"I was. And then I got up."

He chuckled softly and gently steered me to the bed. "Sleep, Hermione. Then you can sniff things."

I smiled and let him help me into the bed, tucking the covers around me gently. He took the sweater from me and studied it for a moment.

"I'm afraid I ruined it," I said softly.

He chuckled. "I dragged you into it."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Read me to sleep?"

"Happily."

I felt him reaching over me and heard him settling into the chair next to my bed. The pages turned and then he started to read. I quickly fell asleep as the rich bass of his voice washed over me. Whatever my future held, I hoped Draco was in it, reading fairy tales to me with that voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

When I woke up again, there was bright sunlight streaming through my window. I yawned and sat up, stiff and sore from sleeping in one position for so long. I looked around and grinned when I saw Draco fast asleep in the chair beside my bed and Ron, Harry, and Ginny standing at the other end of the room, talking quietly.

"How long was I asleep?"

The three turned, surprised by my voice. Ginny smiled and came over, sitting on my bed and giving me a hug. "Almost twenty-four hours. You must have been tired."

I chuckled. "I was," I admitted. I looked over at Draco. "Has he been here…?"

"The whole time? Yes. He wouldn't leave even for meals. We had to bring him food." Harry sounded mildly amused by this. Ron's face was a conflict of emotions. I reached for his hand and squeezed it gently before dropping it.

"Has he told you anything?"

They exchanged glances. Ron cleared his throat and stared at the floor. "He asked our permission to see you."

I stared at them, uncomprehending. "But why? I was right here the whole time and you said he was in here with me."

"No, Mione," smiled Ginny. "He wants to _see_ you. He said he didn't really need our approval, that if you wanted him nothing would keep him away, but that he didn't want you to have to choose between us and him."

I looked over at Draco and grinned. He wasn't really asleep, I could see that now. He was pretending in order to listen to their conversations and hear what we all really thought. I was a little disappointed in Harry and Ron's Auror skills not to have picked up on that.

"What did you all say?"

Ron scowled at the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. "I told him if you really cared for him, I wouldn't stand in the way."

"And we said we would support you but hex the bejeezus out of him if he hurt you," Ginny announced proudly. "I'm still pretty good in a duel even 8 months pregnant."

I grinned at her, laughing softly. "Ok, Draco, you satisfied?"

He stirred then and looked at me with mild annoyance. "How can you always tell things about me? I've been told I'm quite difficult to read."

I shrugged and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My shoulder was stiff but it would be fine later. Draco rolled his eyes and sat forward in his seat, resting his forearms on his knees.

"I suppose the major question now is who you're going home with," he said calmly. "We're all willing to take you."

I flushed as I knew immediately who I wanted to go home with. Besides the fact that I was desperate to ask loads of questions, Ron's flat was one bedroom and Harry and Ginny already had a houseful. I needed peace and quiet and to have my questions answered.

"I think I'd like to go home with Draco," I said softly.

Ron turned away and I winced internally. Harry rocked back on his heels, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, if you change your mind, you've always got a room with us," smiled Ginny.

I was amazed they were taking this so well. Draco looked as though he could barely contain his excitement but was making a valiant effort for Ron's sake. Harry squeezed my hand and helped Ginny up from her position on the bed.

"Then we'll be going. The medi-witch said that you could leave as soon as you were up to it today. We'll check in on you more often than you'd like I expect. Can you come round for supper this week? The boys are desperate to see you. And of course Christmas on Saturday."

I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Perfect," Ginny beamed. "I'll owl you a day and we'll see you then." She leaned over and gave me an awkward hug before following Harry out of the room.

Ron hesitated at the door. He looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped. I climbed out of the bed and crossed the room, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and then pressed a kiss to my head.

"I like the red," he said softly, tugging on a loose lock affectionately.

I smiled up at him. "I do too."

He smiled and left then. I turned back to Draco expectantly.

"So I'm going home with you. Do you still live at the Manor?"

He nodded and stood up. "Unless you'd rather I take you to a hotel."

"Where will you be more likely to tell me everything?"

He laughed. "Probably home."

I nodded. "Then the manor it is."

He grinned. "I'll go let the medi-witch know and give you some privacy to change." He motioned to a small bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Ginny brought you some clothes." He leaned down and kissed me lightly before disappearing out the door.

I changed quickly, relishing the feeling of clean underwear, fresh jeans and a soft sweater. I felt in desperate need of a shower, but that would have to wait. Hopefully not too long, though. I pulled my hair back into an enormous messy bun and secured it with a couple of hair ties Ginny had thoughtfully provided.

I stuffed the shoes and book into the bag and reached for the dress when the door opened and the medi-witch came in, looking annoyed. Apparently, I'd had far too many visitors for her taste. She gave me a few vials of potions with the instructions to drink one vial a day right before bed and not to do anything strenuous until I had regained my strength. Draco came in as she was instructing me and she shot him a withering glare at the last bit. He grinned and my face flushed. I was 27 years old for crying out loud, why was this embarrassing to me?

Draco took my bag and offered me his arm. I took it and smiled at the medi-witch.

"Thank you very much."

She nodded, her lips pursed. Draco winked at her and we headed out of the room and down the hall. We stopped in the lobby and Draco pulled me closer to him.

"I should have brought you a coat," he mused. "Or myself one so I could give it to you."

I grinned. "Will we be out in the cold long?"

"No."

"Then I'll be fine."

He smiled at me and kissed me again, apparating at the same time.

We arrived at Malfoy Manor and I instinctively shuddered as I looked up at it. It was an imposing building under normal circumstances. I just happened to have awful memories of this place. My bones ached at the memory of my last and only visit to the manor.

Draco's arm tightened around me as we quickly strode up the path through the snow covered gardens and into the large entry hall.

"Would you like to eat or sleep first?"

"I want you to tell me everything first."

He chuckled softly. "I'll take you to your room and we can have some food brought up."

"My room?"

He paused on the steps. "Would you prefer to stay with me in mine?"

I hesitated. "I'd feel more comfortable if you were close," I admitted. "I don't exactly have the best memories of your house, Draco."

He looked pained but nodded. "Then you can sleep in my room and I'll have a cot made up for me."

I rolled my eyes as I followed him up the steps. "I trust you to not do anything, Draco."

"I don't."

I smiled at his back. He led me down a long corridor lined with thick plush carpet that muted our footsteps. There were paintings on the walls, each with its own light. I glanced at the faces of the Malfoys of the past as we walked by them. They weren't all the same, though most had the platinum blonde hair. There were a few who had brown or even black hair and I saw one with red. I wondered absentmindedly if that was perhaps a connection to the Weasleys. The old pureblood families went back for generations and they were all interrelated in some way.

Draco stopped outside an ordinary looking door with a silver knob. He looked over his shoulder and I blushed as I hurried to catch up to him.

"Someday I'll tell you all about them, but not today. Today you need to rest."

"And you don't?" I countered.

"I wasn't shot. I merely had my shoulder dislocated."

"Piffle. You should rest too."

He laughed. "Would you prefer I rested or told you everything?"

"Definitely told me. The unknown drives me mad."

He chuckled and pushed open the door then. The room was enormous, probably the size of the entire flat I'd shared with Ron. There was an enormous four poster bed against one wall, easily bigger than a king sized bed, with curtains that could be drawn around it for privacy. A large fireplace was on the opposite wall with a roaring fire in it. Above the mantle was a beautiful framed mirror and in front of the fire was a comfortable looking sofa and arm chair. There was a door on either side of the fireplace, since one was open and I could see a marble bathroom so I assumed the other was a closet. Across from the door was a wall of leaded glass windows overlooking the grounds. There was a long window seat the length of the windows with bookshelves crammed with books underneath.

The room was decorated in Slytherin green and silver and I grinned at that. Secretly, I like the color combination, but I doubted I'd ever tell Draco that. He gestured towards the bed.

"Climb in."

I toed off the shoes and crawled in happily. It was even more comfortable than it looked. I sighed and wriggled down in the covers. "Perfect."

He was standing at the edge of the bed regarding me with an inscrutable look. I sat up guiltily. "Is this your side?"

He shook his head. "I tend to move a lot in my sleep, so I'm all over. I've just never had a woman in my bed before."

I looked at him with surprise. "Never? Not even Astoria?"

"Never. I made it a personal rule not to bring women home. Seems to give them ideas."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and sat up, hugging my knees. "And me?"

"You're special. I don't mind you having ideas."

I laughed and patted the bed beside me. He crawled in and stretched out beside me, lying on his side. I reached over and affectionately finger combed his hair out of his eyes.

"If you think your coy flirting is going to make me forget you obviously don't know me very well. How did your meeting go after we parted?"

He grinned at me, wrapping his hand around my arm and kissing my wrist. "It went well. Obviously the Ministry was very upset that you were dragged into the whole thing, but they were very impressed with your…performance."

I raised my eyebrows. "They were?"

"Yes. As a general rule, they don't like to have women on missions such as mine was. They've had issues in the past with them becoming too emotionally involved. They were very impressed with how you handled the Occlumency and Legilimency and were floored by your projection. Not many can do that believably, you know."

I grinned. "I know."

"They'd like you to teach me that."

I laughed. "I can try, but I make no promises. Harry and I sort of figured it out on our own. We had to practice for months before we were believable."

He studied me for a moment. "Spending months with you doesn't sound too bad, actually."

I flushed slightly. "So what else? Were you successful?"

"I was. I retrieved the item I was sent to retrieve."

"And you turned it over?"

"No."

I raised my eyebrows. "No? Why not?"

"Because you have it."

I stared at him. "I have it? What are you talking about? I don't have anything."

He summoned the bag with my things in it over to the bed, sat up and reached inside, pulling out the copy of Grimm's Fairy tales. I stared at it for a beat.

"You transfigured it," I murmured.

He nodded smugly. "Renata had it and didn't even realize it. It can only be given, never stolen. I was given the item, and in a ploy to protect it, I transfigured it into something I hoped you'd like and gave it to you. You now have to give it back to me so I can give it to them."

I frowned. "But I don't want to give it up. I like it."

He laughed. "I'll buy you a replacement, I swear, but this item is best tucked away at the Ministry."

I pouted for a bit before passing the book to him. "Then it's yours. Will they destroy it or simply hide it?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Sometimes even I don't know all the details. I don't really know what it does, just that I needed to get it before Hectors did." He waved his wand again and the book changed form, turning into an ordinary looking, if old, goblet. We both studied it for a bit before he tucked it back into the bag and put the bag on the floor.

Just then, a house elf appeared with a large tray of food. Everything smelled wonderful and the next few minutes were spent dividing up the portions

"Who's Hectors?" I asked curiously around a mouthful of potatoes.

Draco held up a finger as he chewed and swallowed his bite of chicken. I took a bite of my roll as I waited. We were sitting with our legs folded, knees touching, the plates hovering in the air between us.

"Farad Hectors," he said finally. "He's the head of the organization."

"What organization?"

"They don't have a name. He's got a few followers who do his bidding. They've slowly been gathering together old artifacts for the past five years and we're not sure why. We managed to get a man on the inside and he's able to give us a tip once in a while. It was sheer dumb luck that we heard about the operation in St. Petersburg. I arrived about an hour before the ball began and was just able to knick it before Roger got there."

I nodded. "So how did you get in anyway? I had strict orders not to let anyone in without an invitation matching a name on the list."

He grinned. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Witches the world over are smitten with me. I flash a smile, whisper some sweet nothings, and am granted entry wherever I go."

I rolled my eyes. "It was Anna wasn't it?"

He flushed a little. "I believe his name was Alexander."

I started laughing and couldn't stop. "I had no idea, Draco," I teased. "You seem to know your way around a woman's body."

He rolled his eyes. "I simply found the person most likely to let me in and did what I had to in order to complete my mission."

I snickered and took a sip of my water. "Poor Alex, subjected to the Malfoy charms."

He grinned. "I'm sure he'll survive. Many have before."

"Has anyone _not_ survived?"

"Just one, but that was an unfortunate mishap."

I grinned and took a bite of chocolate cake. I sighed. "Nothing tastes so wonderful as chocolate after days of awful food."

I offered Draco a bite and he took it, his eyes locked onto mine. He moaned appreciatively while I took another bite.

"There's one more thing, Hermione," he said softly after we finished the cake. He shifted and waved his wand. The plates disappeared and he climbed out of the bed.

"The Ministry wants to offer you a position."

"Really?"

"I told you, they were very impressed with everything you did. They hope that you'll at the very least teach me things I don't know and at the most, join me."

"Join you how?"

"As my partner."

I sucked in my breath. "Really?"

He nodded. "You'll become part of my cover, so it's logical that you'd become my partner."

"How am I part of your cover?" I asked confused.

"As my girlfriend," he replied calmly.

"Oh." I sat in silence, something niggling at the back of my mind. "Renata knew your real name. Isn't your cover blown now?"

"She's always known who I was," he admitted. "I'm not sure how she found out but she did. I'm sure Hectors knows, but there are others out there who don't. I'm quite adept at disguises and most people think it's a ridiculous rumor. I mean, would you believe that Draco Malfoy, rich, lazy playboy was secretly a Ministry spy?"

I pondered that for a moment. "No," I admitted. "I'd think whoever was telling me had gone off the deep end."

He grinned triumphantly. "See? As my girlfriend, no one will question us traveling together."

"But won't they question my seemingly not having a job?"

"But you do have a job. You're the ambassador's assistant in Russia."

I stared at him in surprise. "So I don't have to really give anything up?"

"Not a thing. You'll even get paid more to keep up appearances."

"Appearances?"

"A Malfoy's escort is expected to dress a certain way. That way is typically expensive. Plus we'd be staying in the finest hotels, dining at the finest restaurants, and traveling quite a bit. Of course, if you're not up to this, you can say no and simply be…Hermione."

"Would that involve saying no to you?" I asked quietly.

"No." He reached for me and cupped my chin in his hand. "I'll take you as you are, working in Russia, wearing potato sacks if you want."

I grinned and leaned forward, kissing him lightly. "When do I have to decide?"

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

"They'd like to know as soon as possible," he murmured against my ear. "So would I, actually. I think we work quite well together."

I nodded and shyly began to tug on the hem of his sweater. He grinned and sat back, pulling it off and pulling me against him again. I resisted and pulled off my own sweater. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You were instructed not to do anything too strenuous."

"Then you'll have to go slow and gentle."

He grinned. "I can do that." He kissed my neck and I turned my head to give him better access. I frowned when I saw his left arm.

I took a hold of it and lifted it so I could see the Mark on it better. "Why didn't I see this before?" I asked softly.

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked down at it. "I hide it when need be. The charm wore off. I can hide it if you'd like."

He reached for his wand but I stopped him. I raised his arm to my lips and kissed the Dark Mark. "It's part of who you are," I said softly. "Don't hide who you are from me, not if you really want to have a relationship with me."

He pulled me closer and kissed me back. He gently pressed me back against the bed and disentangled my legs from his waist and pulled off my jeans and underwear, pulling his own off shortly after. I looked up at his face and took a deep breath.

"We don't have to," he said softly.

"I know." I bit my lip and studied his face. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I pushed him away gently and sat up. He sat beside me, his arm around me.

"Ron?"

I nodded miserably. "I know things have been over effectively since last fall, but I only really ended it yesterday."

He nodded and rubbed my back. "I can wait." He kissed my shoulder gently. "Let's just sleep."

I nodded and wiped away a few tears and curled into his chest. He held me tightly against him as we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night with Draco's chest pressed firmly against my back, his arm draped over my side and hand cupping my breast. I grinned at the position until I remembered what had woken me.

"Draco," I murmured, shaking him gently.

He woke immediately, his body tense as he sat up. "What?" he looked around the room as though he expected an intruder.

"You said you don't know anything about Farad Hectors?"

"I don't."

"This may be completely random, but did you realize his name is an anagram of 'Draco's Father?'"

He stared at me for a beat. "My father's dead, Hermione."

"Is he?"

His breathing quickened. "Of course he is. We buried him. I saw the body."

"There are spells, Draco. You should know that."

He rubbed his face with his hands, processing.

"Think. How else would Renata know who you are?"

"He's dead, Hermione," he repeated.

I cupped his face in my hands. "Are you 100% sure it was him? If he used a polyjuice and switched places with someone…it doesn't wear off if you're dead."

He froze, staring at me in horror.

"Was there anyone around when your father died who wasn't normally?"

"Oh shit."

I searched his face, anxiously. "Draco?"

"He knows everything then."

"But now we know who he is. We have an advantage."

He looked at me doubtfully. "Do we?"

I grinned. "You've got me. I'm your secret weapon."

He kissed me deeply. "So are you in then?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "When's our first mission?" I grinned up at him.

***

Tali: And that is it. If you've got an idea for a future adventure, send it along! I love these characters and writing this story and would love to continue a little mini-series of some kind. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and favorited! I love you all!


	9. Note from Tali

Hello my lovelies!

I just wanted to let y'all know that I am working on a sequel to this story and in fact have the first chapter written and part of a second one but…I kind of hate it. It's so frustrating because I _want_ to be inspired with the sequel like I was with this one and I'm just not. I've got ideas for what happens, it just won't flow out of me as easily as the first one did and I feel like when I force it, it comes out absolute crap. I know it's only been a couple of weeks since this story was finished, but still…Other stories are coming to me fairly easily and I'm able to write and post those, I just can't get this to come out. Boo.

So, I've still got hope that I'll get something written that's decent and post-worthy. I'm just _losing _hope that it'll be soon. I promised after the New Year and seeing as how it's taken me this long to write what I've got, that's looking like something of a pipe dream.

I'll keep trying and you all keep reading! I've got other stuff you might enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and support! I'm trying my damndest for you all!

Tali


End file.
